Diabolik Lovers: Demon Exploit -plus-
by winterartino
Summary: Yui was fated to be stuck with the Sakamaki brothers. And now, she's officially dating with the notorious Ayato. While she lives her life dealing with these troublesome vampires, her close friend, Maeno Fuyuki, is dealing with some things as well. She's part of the Mukami family. And she's not human nor vampire.
1. Entrance

**Entrance**

 _Welcome to the world of the supernatural.  
This is the story of demons, vampires and humans.  
And so..._

* * *

 **AUTHORS NOTE: IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **This is a revised version of the same existing story of the same name (without the -plus-). As some major changes have been made, which changes an acute amount of the storyline, _I am considering this an alternate route._ I will continue uploading for both. -plus- contains more a more serious, realistic plot line.**

* * *

Unexplainable. That was what the situation was. As she sat by the fountain, in the gardens of the grandest castle, the young girl dreamt of the world she once was in. Where she was showered with love and care, breathing in happiness and displaying her emotions like fireworks. It ended quickly- that she knew better than anyone else. After all, she died once. And then she was revived. Now she understood the pain of darkness and losing colour.

In the first time in a while, the child felt a cool sensation easing her heart. Her modest nature would naturally find distaste in this rich environment- servants scattered about the place, beautiful yet unnecessary paintings, gold ornaments- yet, she was relieved by it. Feeling the light splashes of water, she gave into her relaxed mood and began to stop thinking, dozing off peacefully.

"Maeki, I have something to tell you!" A boy's voice called out, his quick footsteps crushing the grass. His friend did not budge from her sleeping position. He pouted, scratching his curly brown hair before poking her cheek.

"I said: I have something to tell you!"

Slightly annoyed, she finally pulled herself into a sitting position, patting on the space beside her. The boy obediently sat by her, huffing.

"Y'know...I got a new name today! He gave me that name...I'm so happy!" He flailed his arms in the air in excitement, only getting his partner to cock her head to the side in confusion.

"So what is it? Bearista?" She received a light punch in the shoulder at the horrible pun she made, both of them giggling at the name.

"Of course not idiot, I'm Yuma! Mukami Yuma!" He proclaimed proudly, puffing up his chest. The girl once again was a little confused.

"Your surname is Mukami? Where did that come from?"

"Everyone is a Mukami, we're family. That's what our saviour said anyway. So you're Mukami Fuyuki. Got that?"

"Family, huh."

Fuyuki stared at Yuma, his brown eyes sparkling brightly. In his hand was a few blocks of sugar, which he had just received. She could only smile at his happiness, as it'd been the first time she saw him like that.

"We're back." Another voice came into the scene. His blue eyes had a glint of intelligence in it, just like usual. The coolness of his behaviour hit them like the wind.

"Ruki. We were just talking about Bear's new name." Fuyuki smiled at him, her identical eyes of blue rather blank compared to the rest.

"Oh, it sounds so~ much better right? I mean 'Bear' isn't even a name!" A blond boy appeared from behind Ruki's back and grabbed his "sister's" hand dramatically. "Aren't I right, Yuma-kun?"

"Shut up Kou!" The brown-headed boy yelled back in response. "Lucks gave that name to me. It is as great as the one I have now!"

Yuma stood up in his fury, much to Kou's amusement. It didn't take long for them to start bickering amongst each other, with the constant mood swings they had. Ruki could merely sigh as he took Yuma's seat, staring at his look-a-like. She was completely amused by the situation, like the usual. He jumped back a little when another figure set himself beside her, leaning his head on her shoulder without hesitation.

"Maeki-chan is warm." He mumbled, wrapping her with his arms. "Those two are at it again. I wonder if they'll hit me on accident."

"Azusa, don't say that! You should take care of yourself better." Bear- now Yuma- grumbled as he tried to wrestle Kou away, the blond snickering in the most annoying manner.

The sun's rays were warm and welcoming. It was bright and the weather was just slightly windy with clouds still in the sky, floating away. The new family enjoyed their moment at the feeling of a closer connection with each other, just like the day when they all decided to escape together.

* * *

Light snores were heard in the small, simple room. It had a wooden planked floor, whitewashed walls and little furniture. On the left side of the room was a small closet, a computer desk and a cupboard. On the right was a single-sized bed, a guitar sitting closely by. The room was completely illuminated by the moonlight through the balcony windows, curtains not drawn for some reason. Fuyuki stirred from her sleep, grumbling softly before checking out the time.

"Oh. I'm a bit late." She then stared out at the night sky. "Waning Gibbous. How sinister."

Dragging herself up, she lazily changed into her uniform and made a grab for her instrument before leaving her room. Outside revealed a modern, yet gloomy looking corridor. Despite it being much more preferable than a more Dracula esque house, it was still quite lonely and desolated, considering that only five people inhabited this huge mansion. Fuyuki's footsteps dragged their way towards the long stairway, and reacting to the familiar sound quickly was Ruki.

"FUYUKI! How many times have I need to wake you up? I can't believe that you can sleep like that...ugh. Just take a seat and have your breakfast." He sighed as his only sister- who looked exactly like him with those greyish-blue eyes and curly black hair, mumbling about her absolute stoic and lazy behaviour.

"The moon is really close to its full, huh. I have my victims ready..." Kou smiled cheerfully, his words coated with absolute menace and hate. Hate for humans. "By the way, Maeki."

"What is it?"

"Speaking of the moon, will this month too...?"

Everyone at the table was stricken with silence. All eyes turned to her, concerning and curious. She only faced them blankly, clearly not worried about her upcoming predicament.

"I've been like that since that day, and you guys never get used to it." Fuyuki commented as she destroyed the waffles one by one. "Yes, it will keep happening till the transformation is complete."

"You've been sleeping a lot lately." Yuma mentioned with a serious tone. "Its obvious that we would be concerned. We are your brothers. Besides, you always end up pushing everything onto yourself."

"Will you still be working? You could ask 'him' to give you a break since it has worsened. I mean, you are his daughter... that way Maeki-chan can stay home and rest." Azusa asked while being generous to her, plopping down his waffle on her plate.

"There is no such of an excuse. I will continue my 'work'. Anyway guys, have you got some honey?"

"...Its finished." Yuma mumbled, somehow in an embarrassed tone.

"Why are you suddenly so soft, Yuma?" Azusa questioned him, making him blush and cast his eyes away.

"There is no need to ask, Azusa!" Kou exclaimed, holding up the empty jar. "He drank it up!"

"Like a Bear." Fuyuki snickered. The combination of her emotionless face and Kou's smirking made him go beserk. Launching his fist towards the both of them, they fled out of the house in glee.

"Well, let's just head to school now." Ruki just got up from his seat, Azusa tailing him from behind.

* * *

Nothing special during school activities. The siblings were in different classes; Ruki being a year older than the rest of them. Their arrival was actually much earlier from the usual, reasons differing from each person. Fuyuki, in this case, had band activities, much to the distaste of her brothers.

Upon entering the music room, a large figure was lying on the couch. He had messy blond hair and had a ear bud stuck on- it was clear who it was.

"Shuu."

Shuu opened an eye lazily to see her looking down at him coldly. Sighing, he sat up and let her sit beside him.

"What brings you here today?" She asked out of curiousity. He wasn't by here often since she stole this place from him.

"Dunno. I was bored." He quickly answered, relaxing back onto the chair. "Hey, play something for me."

"...If you'd like."

 _..._

 _Haikei imawashiki kako ni tsugu zentsuen no shi_

 _Saitei na hibi no Saiaku na yume no  
Zankai wo sutete wa yukezu  
Koko de ikitaeyou to_

 _Kisetsu wa tsugitsugi_

 _Ikikaeru.  
..._

"You chose that song on purpose, didn't you." The senior sighed. "Seriously. You're troublesome to deal with."

"Glad you think that way." She replied with a small smirk, though her voice was monotonous. Fuyuki picked up the music sheets, putting them aside.

Seasons. Shuu looked out of the window, the almost full moon shining brightly. It was rather warm considering that it was summer- which meant that the holidays were approaching in a few weeks. Pretty convenient since that would mean he wouldn't need to bother coming to school at all. The air was more humid during this season, not that it bothered him.

Being alone with a female _human,_ who was defenceless, was a tempting situation to any other vampire. But, it was Maeno Fuyuki after all. An all too mysterious force to reckon with. Her smell was odd, the way she left subtle advice everywhere and just hearing her breath lightly- it was a little too intriguing for him to kill her like that. Besides, _that other naive human_ would definitely be saddened.

"I will admit that it was good. Keep it up."

With that short compliment, he got up and lazily made his way into the corridor.

* * *

Knock. Someone was outside at the door when Fuyuki practised playing the guitar by herself.

"Umm, Maeno-san...can I come in?" A soft voice asked.

"Yeah."

Sliding the door hesitantly was Yui, who hastily closed it and sat beside her classmate. She seemed flustered, yet at the same time angry and confused. A mix of emotions. Coming to the music room was a good choice after all- a calming place with a calm girl in it. Ayato had demanded more blood from her earlier. Her refusal escalated into an argument, resulting in the red-head forcing himself on her and Yui reacting violently in the situation. Although she felt that Ayato was at fault, she knew that she shouldn't have reacted that way to the sensitive boy.

"Ayato again?" Fuyuki pointed at her neck, which had a band aid on it. "Asshole wouldn't stop hurting you despite your relationship. I'd be glad to whack his ass."

"Maeno-san, thanks but there's no need for that... I kind of reacted badly too." Yui cast her eyes away from her friend, bitterly remembering the words she screamed at him.

 _All you care about is being the best! You don't care about how I feel, the way I feel about being harshly dominated like that! You're so selfish. I can't take this any longer!_

"I...shouldn't have said something so mean. He's already so sensitive to such comments, I'm aware about his past and yet-"

"Maybe you should just use this opportunity to be yourself, since he's most likely to be flustered right now." Twirling her hair, Fuyuki just stated her opinion blankly. "There's no need to be afraid. If you want to take your relationship further, he must learn to understand you too."

"You make it sound like I understand him. Well, I try to-"

"Yes. Now, before you start bawling again, help yourself to some tea." Getting up, Yui's emotionless classmate went towards the pantry to bring her tea set over. "Relax, and after that... help me grab some members."

"Oh, thanks." Yui thought about her next line. Fuyuki had always been alone in this room after all, playing the guitar by herself. No members. The club would be abolished if no one came- Yui felt extremely disheartened about this.

But why be here wasting her time when no else is around? Her friend did mention having a part-time job that in her father's company. Besides, she was an extremely lazy individual. There was only one explanation left. Someone important to her was here.

"Maeno-san...you're very kind-hearted."

"There you go fantasising again."

"But you say a lot of mean things." Yui pouted. "..."

Yui stared at the green hoodie Fuyuki was wearing. "That jacket belonged to Rito-kun, right? I saw it in your middle-school yearbook. Oh, I didn't mean to pry by the way. I was just curious!"

"Yeah."

That was the end of their conversation. Yui silently followed her out of the room, still wondering about her relation to the boy she had just mentioned. Maybe it was for the best to keep quiet for now.

* * *

 _"Fuyuki-chan, it's your birthday soon isn't it?" Her father asked._

 _The little girl sat on his lap while he held a rather old-looking book in his hands, pages yellow and tattered. They were by the river of a park close to their home, hanging about the place for a time of relaxation. Fuyuki poked at the rough leather cover, having nothing else to do._

 _"You're gonna buy me something, right?" Her blue eyes lit up as she spoke. A low chuckle came from the older man as he patted his daughter's head._

 _"Haha, as straight as always. So, what do you want?"_

 _She pondered deeply, scrunching her eyebrows together as she thought. Looking up, Fuyuki saw a family taking pictures of their time together. It lit an idea in her head, leading her to grab her father's mysterious necklace, to his surprise._

 _"I want a pendant! The one you can put round your neck like this gem thingy! Then, then, you can stuff a little picture inside and keep it!"_

 _Lifting her up, he laughed. Fuyuki continued staring at him with hopeful eyes, eagerly awaiting his response._

 _"Okay, you choose. We're going now."_

 _He set his excited child on ground and watched her bounce up and down in glee._

 _"We'll take a picture with mom and put it inside, okay?"_

 _"Yes, yes."_

* * *

Authors Notes: The song above is "Kisetsu wa Tsugi Tsugi Shindeiku", the ending for Tokyo Ghoul Root A. Already knew? Good on you.

I thought that the original (as in the DL game) lacked daily school life interactions, humans, demons, vampire hunters and what I love the most- fights, battle and gore. It is a dating sim, so that wasn't too much necessary- but at least they could've shown us the Demon Lord.

I would love to see constructive review for further improvements!

Thank you for reading! R&R appreciated!


	2. Turmoil

**Turmoil**

 _A vampire's feelings.  
A human's feelings.  
_

* * *

If one thought that being trapped in a suspicious, dark and gloomy mansion was the worst there could be, they were terribly mistaken. There's more than that. If the man you loved was a vampire, a horribly sadistic and childish one at that, lived with you in that very mansion- what was there to feel? Well, you'd see him everyday at the dinner table or in the corridor, or even your own room.

So, what if he was being possessive- cruely possessive. But you wanted your freedom. He wouldn't let you go till he sucked you dry. It hurts. Would you finally break down to this insensitive, torturous bastard, ranting your immediate feelings of apparent hate at that moment? Despite knowing he was a fragile, sensitive person at heart?

Realistically, yes. Yes you would. Maybe, he'd get a punch or two. Or a fatal kick in between his legs. But don't forget- he's _your boyfriend._ You know you love him and so does he. He can be affectionate and sweet. He can be kind and caring. If you were crying from a nightmare, he'd sleep with you through the night.

What will you do after that?

Yui always tried to understand Ayato, despite his mishandling with their relationship and obliviousness to true affection. Among everyone in the mansion- his brothers- Yui was arguably the best at understanding his inner turmoil. She said something terrible, or so she thought. And guilt was eating at her.

She wouldn't dare to ask Reiji, or approach the perverted Raito. The rest of the Sakamakis seemed too much more impossible to discuss this with. Sadly, Yui did not know anyone else she could confide in. Without much choice, she had to hide certain details and let out her feelings to one other human she trusted the most- Maeno Fuyuki.

In spite of placing hopes on this girl that an answer would arrive, she said something unexpected instead. Something that would make things _worst,_ actually.

That emotionless idiot had told her to leave him be and enjoy her life.

At first, Yui thought it sounded _ridiculous._ Ayato would be infuriated. Ayato would be hurt. Ayato would not trust her any more, nor anyone else.

 _"Maybe you should just use this opportunity to be yourself, since he's most likely to be flustured right now." Twirling her hair, Fuyuki just stated her opinion blankly. "There's no need to be afraid. If you want to take your relationship furthur, he must learn to understand you too."_

It finally hit her. What Maeno-san had told her was right on the mark. If he does not learn to understand her, wouldn't that mean that their relationship was one-sided? Yui was not a slave or servant to him. She was supposed to be in a mutual relationship, someone _special_ to him. Pampering him and going his way? He'd never realise anything.

So today, Komori Yui was determined. As a return gift to the advice given by her wise friend, she had something up her sleeve. Her lips curved into a dainty smile as she looked at herself in the mirror, tying her bow.

Maeno Fuyuki was devoted to her empty band. Soon enough, she wouldn't be alone.

* * *

Frankly speaking, the name Komori Yui- more commonly "Komori-senpai", was known throughout the school. It started from a sudden transfer from a regular school, to her staying with the infamous Sakamakis and it soon became her motherly nature that people had looked up to her. Not to mention this: she was cute and pretty.

Yui had the ability to play the piano, and doing the role of a keyboardist didn't sound too bad. Although staying afterschool most of the time would invoke Reiji's strictness, maybe the sound of the very name _Maeno Fuyuki_ would repel him for good.

Gulping nervously, she opened her mouth to release the words she had wanted to say.

"Rito-kun, is it okay if I ask you a favour?"

She stopped her classmate in the corridor. His brown eyes darted over to her, warmly smiling at the sight of his friend.

"What is it, Komori?"

Kouji's dark blue hair was slightly long, touching his eyebrows. He was nice to look at, it made people feel serene. A gentle, soft appearance.

"Well... Could you come with me to the Band Room?"

She could feel his heart jump when his eyes widened in surprise, as if someone had shot him with a gun. Yui shuffled uncomfortably as Kouji simply stared at her in disbelief for a few seconds, before speaking again.

"Fu...yuki? I mean- did Maeno call me?" He sounded as if he were choking back his tears. Yui started to feel bad at this idea, as she had indiscriminately pushed herself into their emotional matters.

"I'm calling you there, Rito-kun." She couldn't back down now. Not yet. "You can play the guitar, right? We don't have enough people."

"I guess the club would collapse without people..." Kouji mumbled, pausing to think for a while. "...count me in."

Yui noticed the black and white bangles on his wrist. If she remembered correctly, it belonged to Fuyuki back in middle school. Yui was nervous and excited to see what was coming soon. Just _what_ was their relationship? She was the Sherlock here. But, their strained relationship reminded her of her very own problem. If she and Ayato end up like that, in no way will they will be fixed. Never again.

* * *

It was one of the most intense, if not, dramatic experiences Yui ever had in her life. Never had she thought that Fuyuki had emotionally invested in someone before. Although she was glad that she was managing to rekindle their relationship, Yui knew there was something deeper to their detached behaviours. _It was as if they were forced to avoid each other._

Fuyuki always wore Kouji's green hoodie. Kouji always wore Fuyuki's black and white bangles. It was too obvious that they were close before _something happened._ Yui sighed. Summer blues had gotten to her after all. Little did she know that certain possibilities she came up with were true.

"May I ask where you might have been, for you to come home this...late?"

Yui flinched as she heard the man's voice, turning around to see Reiji, who pushed up his glasses. His sharp eyes demanded an immediate explanation.

"I-I was helping Maeno-san with her club activities." She honestly answered, seeing no reason to lie. Reiji, as expected, furrowed his eyebrows at the name.

"That human?" He shaked his head disapprovingly. "She is not lady-like in the slightest. You better not be influenced by her behaviour, or I will have to punish you appropriately."

"Y-Yes..."

Surprisingly, he left her alone right after. It was then Yui realised that the tensions between her and Ayato has spread out to the whole house. Reiji had just shown a sign of concern for this issue- most certainly, it would be problematic with Ayato's emotional tendencies, though they're a far cry away from Kanato's hysteria.

 _What was he thinking? Is he angry? Will he come drink my blood again?_

She fell asleep, her mind full of Ayato.

* * *

"Yo, Chichinashi."

Ayato stood by his door when he saw the familiar shade of pink walking down the hallway. He was greeted by an unpleasant frown on her face. Without saying anything to him, she dangerously ignored him. Clearly not pleased by the treatment, Ayato reached out to grab her hand.

"What the hell, Chichinashi! Why are you avoiding me?"

The way he whined made Yui feel tempted to just pat his soft hair again and comfort him. But the cycle of hurt will only continue turning. And one day, they'd break each other. There was no room for compromise.

"...Sorry Ayato-kun, I need to do something..."

"What's so much more important than ore-sama?"

"I... never-mind. Don't chase me."

With that, she ran down the long corridor, disappearing down the staircase. Ayato was confused and angry. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew she was upset at his actions. All the vampire did for the rest of the day was stare blankly at the wall, thinking of his beloved human.

* * *

 _It was the last week of the semester before the summer break began. Being the one up for class duty that day, Yui had to arrive early to get the classroom ready. Reiji, pleased at her rather early emergence, had decided to get everyone to school earlier as well. It was to his convenience since he had business in the chemistry lab._

 _"Damn it Chichinashi, you can just skip that useless stuff and let me continue sleeping..." Ayato had to grumble, eyes seemingly tired- though they were still gleaming brightly._

 _"Sorry Ayato-kun, it can't be helped..."_

 _"Don't listen to him." Reiji coughed as he approached the both of them. "The limousine is ready."_

 _In the car, Yui shifted uncomfortably as Ayato stared at her neck, as if he were planning something. She sighed when he simply put his head on her shoulder, dozing off peacefully. Everyone was minding their own business. Even Raito was unexpectantly quiet today. It was a beautiful start of a day for Yui. A serene feeling flushed over her senses._

 _The humid air hit them hard the moment they exited from the air-conditioned limousine, an immediate growl coming from Subaru as he quickly made his way into the school gates, leaving the rest behind. Looking beside her, Ayato groggily held her by the hand as she led him. She smiled sweetly at his unexpected behaviour. It was quite cute._

 _Ayato had left for somewhere when she went to the staff room to collect the key to her classroom. With a few other classmates, they arranged the stacks of tables into their rightful place, sweeping dust from the floors. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, despite the peacefulness so far, a foreboding feeling started to inch closer at her every second._

 _With nothing to do with the remaining spare time, Yui decided to buy a drink from the vending machine before studying before the lessons began. At home, she wasn't really given the peace to do any of her work, only managing to catch up during lesson. Considering that the school was pretty much deserted at this time, the more conducive the environment was._

 _As she clanked the coins in, a cold hand crawled up onto her shoulder._

 _"Eep!"_

 _Yui pressed onto the wrong button in shock, dropping a cold coffee instead of orange juice. Her head whipped around to see Ayato, who smirked at her mistake._

 _"Got the wrong one, Chichinashi?"_

 _"Geez, Ayato-kun. Don't scare me like that!"_

 _"Hmm? Have you forgotten what I said about interrupting my sleep?"_

 _"Didn't I let you sleep on my shoulder just now?"_

 _"That's not enough."_

 _His face drawled over to her neck, sniffing it delightfully before licking it. Honestly, Yui was definitely not in the mood to deal with this. All she needed now was peace and quiet. Besides, Ayato had his blood fix yesterday already. He didn't need more now._

 _"Please don't, at least not here!" She yelped. It was by the stairway at school, a public place. Ignoring the dangers that might be possible, Ayato simply breathed into her wounded neck. His fingers slowly pulled away the plaster that covered yesterday's bite._

 _"Let me drink from you." With that, he sunk his fangs into her skin. "Irresistible..."_

 _A muffled scream emitted from the girl as her pink eyes shot upon in pain. She was already anaemic, and now he was just making things worst. She held back the tears of pain that welled up in her eyes._

 _"You're drinking too much! Sto- ugh- Stop it!"_

 _"Mmmph... I'm so hungry. Shut up and listen to ore-sama."_

 _"No, Ayato-kun, it hurts! Please stop it!"_

 _"I know you like it."_

 _"_ _ **I don't!**_ _"_

 _Her canned coffee dropped onto the ground with a clamouring noise as she shouted. Ayato stopped for a while in surprise, before frowning at her._

 _"Since when did you learn to defy ore-sama?"_

 _"Forever ago." She snapped, before covering her mouth after realising what she said. Angrily, Ayato pushed her violently onto the wall, sneering at her. Yui gulped as she felt his dominating emotions radiating from him._

 _"Then I'll teach you..." His hands locked her from moving. "...who your body, mind and soul should obey."_

 _It was an agonising, dull pain that ripped through her body as he pressed his fingers against her re-opened wound, digging his teeth into a fresher part of her skin. Dizzy, pained, and angry, Yui's body automatically used the freedom of her arms to push him away._

 _"All you care about is being the best! You don't care about how I feel, the way I feel about being harshly dominated like that! You're so selfish. I can't take this any longer!"_

 _Feeling bitter, but immediately regretting what she said, Yui ran off towards the Nurse's Office while covering her bleeding neck. Ayato didn't even have the determination to call her back as he weakly reached his hand towards her, confused._

 _He licked the final drops of blood remaining on his lips. As he stared out into the garden out the window, the darkening sky and the rustling of the trees seemed to mock him for his actions. With her warmth leaving his body, it was a reminder that he was alone once again._

* * *

Authors Notes: Should I change the genre to Romance since I'm writing all these? Oh well. It's pretty obvious by now that I support Ayato x Yui :P

Thanks for reading! R&R is appreciated!


	3. Memories

**Memories**

 _Forgotten or remembered,  
They still once existed before._

* * *

He was a man, traditional but carefree. His personality was endearing, with the casual like speech despite his rather old-fashioned style- he wore literally wore a kimono or yukata everytime. Seriously, Kouji hadn't even seen him in a modern outfit before.

It was a simple night, like usual, in the Rito manor. They were rich for a reason- and that was because they're a lineage of vampire hunters. And it ends here, right at Kouji. He was the one who wasn't trained to be a vampire hunter, for their decision was made. It was dangerous. No one wanted the youngest to die as well.

His sister had fallen prey to a vampire, even before he was born. Perhaps even, he was the family's final hope. Koujirou was the personal vampire hunter hired for his family. Though that being said, they were like brothers instead. With the missing hole in his heart with the fact that he had a dead sister, Koujirou filled it up perfectly.

But happy things don't last forever.

Koujirou loved the bonsai garden to the east block of the manor. So did Kouji. Then...was it a fortune or curse that the man managed to die there?

A cloaked figure overshadowed the broken corpse, weapon able to be seen clearly in the dark. Kouji gasped. Was it a vampire? A human murderer? Or...was it something else? He didn't know what to do. The boy, only 14 then, widened his eyes as the wind blew, blowing the hood off the creature's face.

Familiar eyes gleamed at him. Along with an unfamiliar, saddened smile.

* * *

The two of them seemed as if they were in a staring contest. Unfortunately, Kouji had to bat his dry eyes, breaking the intense eye contact. With a discontented frown at his apparent reluctant behaviour, Fuyuki sighed.

"Look. If you don't want to see me, its fine."

Her blunt words pierced his already bleeding heart, invisible tears forming in his eyes. He didn't know what to think of her. She did something unforgivable. So, so, unforgivable and yet- she gave him something he never knew he yearned for until he received it.

In no way he'd back down like that. At least, for now.

"N-no. I'm here to..."

The words he wanted to say stuck to his throat, only releasing an incoherent chortle. Out of habit, he rubbed his fingers against the black and white bangles on his right wrist, and mumbled something like a charm. Fuyuki's hard stare lightened at the sight of his actions.

"Charmed by the music? Or, interested in...this?"

She waved a rusty, yet, glowing Rosario in her hands, as if she were baiting a beast to come grab it. It was clear that she was testing him, purposely pushing him at all his sore spots. The purple amethyst in the middle, finely cut. Metal parts made of silver.

That cross, it was missing. It was his precious item he always wore.

Missing from his corpse.

"Fuyuki, why...do you have that?" Kouji's voice cracked, a hint of violence and sadness quivering in it. "Why are you holding that?"

"I wonder."

"...you're trying to drive me away." His tears had begun to seep out of the corner of his gentle, hazel eyes. "Again..."

"We're not supposed to remain in close contact." Fuyuki eyed the object in her hand intently. "For me, not even anybody."

"Then, with Komori-"

Her grey-blue eyes immediately darted over to his face with a menacing jab, shutting him up completely. He knew what they meant. Hesitantly, he turned his head behind where the door was. She hadn't left yet, so it'd be dangerous to talk about her _significance_ to everything.

"You can come back here with your guitar tomorrow." Fuyuki's voice was raised a little higher, for Yui to hear. "It's 3 am. Club activities are over."

Yui's breath escalated as she jumped away from the door in time, revealing the two people who were inside. She didn't know what Fuyuki had shown to Kouji to make him so emotional, nor did she know why the conversation ended with the mention of her name. Gulping, she steadied her breath and headed home with Fuyuki.

* * *

 _Sleepy._

It was hard to keep awake despite it being rather early- daytime wise, it'd be around 3 to 4 in the afternoon. Fuyuki head swung from left to right before steadying itself at her desk, the line of musical notes becoming blurry. That was it. She knew that her head would crash onto the ground in a terrible position if she didn't go to sleep now.

 _"Hey, Fuyuki."_

 _The blond boy beside her whispered, getting her to roll over to his side. She gave him a pleasant smile._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I can't sleep."_

 _Rubbing the freshly made bruises made to his body, he shuddered. He's been here for a much longer time than Fuyuki and should be used to it, yet... he still has nightmares of the night he was taken away to this rotten orphanage, this hypocritical "child-care facility". The best his body every felt was never._

 _"It's rather cold in the winter, so why don't you huddle up with me?"_

 _Honestly, they were in the most luxurious facility. They didn't need to crowd up with several other children, only needing to share a room with two other people. When they were sick, they were immediately tended to and not forced to deal with it like other sections. There were even rumours of children dying out of illnesses from especially the Labour Department. With clothing that covered them properly, other children in rags would often stare at them in jealousy._

 _But this place was a living hell. They all had pretty faces and the right proportions- perfect for their tainted customers to 'play' with- to break them. Kou's had several patrons lined up for him everyday. Even when he took his own eye, even more wanted him. He wanted to end his agony, this painful life._

 _Fuyuki, being rather new, was not much known or liked by the customers, especially Kou's regulars. She would fight back despite her innocent, harmless exterior and would even attempt to kill them whenever possible. But she was still a human child, there was just so much she could do. So a certain couple took liking to the vicious child, becoming her everyday torture as well._

 _"...did they stab your shoulder again?" Kou pulled himself closer towards her, gently placing his fingers against her covered wound. He was beaten up, sliced and bruised but due to Fuyuki's recklessness and the tenacity of her customers, she would have painfully deep cuts._

 _"Yeah. But, you'll make me feel better right?"_

 _"Mmm."_

 _Kou didn't dare to kill himself for some reason. He still wanted to die, though. Seeing that his friend had already fallen asleep after wrapping herself around him, he gave into his exhaustion._

 _If someone would just come by and tell him the reason for everything._

* * *

Authors Notes: If you've already noticed the pattern, I alternate between Yui and Fuyuki's stories in each chapter. So there's no need to worry that there's not enough Yui in this story.

Just one thing- Rejet, get some decent writers for MORE BLOOD, seriously. TBH, Kou's route was the worst. Just saying.

Thanks for reading! R&R appreciated!


	4. Pray

**WARNING!:  
This chapter may be offensive towards certain people for its RELIGIOUS elements. If you are sensitive towards these kind of things, please **_**especially**_ **do not read the** _ **first part**_ **of this chapter. Last section is 100% safe.**

 **Continue at your own risk. (Usage of actual bible verses)**

* * *

 **Pray**

 _Nobody can fully confirm the existance of a higher being.  
And yet we continue to pray._

* * *

The second-year students were gathered up in the lecture hall. A man draped in a long, black coat, a funny tall hat and an obscenely large golden cross hung around his neck continued to spit his teachings to the young adolescents. His fat, round figure moved about dramatically as he spoke, a bible in hand as he read it over and over again.

Yui didn't like the way he preached the word of God. It seemed more so that he was proud of himself, looking down on the more younger and "childish" group who seemed to understand less than him. The way his eyes narrowed when he reffered to them, the way he spoke- just everything.

 _"For God so loved the world he gave up his only son to die on the cross for us."_

Her father, Komori Seiji, was a humble man who did not show off his wisdom or accomplishments. He accepted it gracefully if someone younger than him had defeated him in a debate, and did not look down on people of different races or ages. Everyone was on equal standing. To Yui, he was the model preist. A great father at that. He definitely didn't know his daughter was sent to a monster's house.

 _"Love the Lord your God with all your heart, all your soul and with all your mind."_

Although she loved her father a lot, so, very much, she couldn't help but to fall in love with his archenemy: a vampire. Seiji hated the vampires to the core. They took his wife away from him, his only blessing being his adopted daughter. Yui couldn't think of what Seiji would say to her if he found out about this. She was actually terrified to think that her father would be heartbroken.

 _ **"Kyrie Eleison."**_

She whispered, only praying that at the very least, her father wouldn't be so devasted. She can be punished and get sent to hell for what she'd done, but at the very least- just let her be with her father in peace.

* * *

...

 _Kami sama  
Boku no negai wo kiiteokure  
Sore kara  
Boku no wagamama kiiteokure  
Sore kara..._

 _Kanashimi ga boku wo tsutsumikomi  
Yagate higan he to kawaru  
Kurushimi ni boku ha nomikomare  
Yagate hoshi wo awaremuyo_

 _Boku ha kimi no_

 _koto wasurenai  
Tooku hanareteitemo  
Kimi no koto wasurenai  
Tooku hanareteitemo_

 _..._

It seemed as if she were really singing to someone in the far horizon, someone so precious. The song itself did project such emotion in its words, but Fuyuki seemed as if she were singing a prayer of hope to whoever that was in her mind. Either that or she was just that good at singing. Perhaps both.

"Maeno-san, is there anyone on your mind right now?"

"No."

"Really? You had a very emotional voice when you sang."

"That' a compliment?"

"Um, yes..."

"Hmm. Good."

 _God, please listen to my wish.  
After that, please listen to my selfishness.  
And after that..._

This was Yui. In every moment of desperation, sadness and trouble. She was always praying to God, praying that just in some way, she'd be saved. Yui was aware that her beliefs were slowly being taken away from her each day she spends with the Sakamakis. So she'd cling onto the remaining, trying to rekindle what was of her life before that. Her _true_ identity, with things she wanted to keep.

"Actually, I think I was." Fuyuki eyebrows were raised a little at the realisation. "It was you. The song fits you."

" _Sadness wraps around me, but soon it will change to my dearest wish. Agony swallows me, but I'll soon pity the stars. I'll never forget you, even though you're far away. I'll never forget you. Even though you're so far away..._ That matches Komori-san? It's a song of sadness, a song of losing someone. I've always seen her as optimistic."

"It's the situation she's in, Kouji." Fuyuki shook her head at his lack of understanding.

"Huh- oh." He cast his eyes away for short moment. "But I think she'd rather have a song of hope that a song of desperation."

"Guess so. Problem is that I don't know any."

"Maeno-san... I'll- it's 4 am?! I'm so sorry guys, I have to rush!"

An image of a disappointed Reiji pushing up his glinted glasses flashed into her mind. She didn't want another replay of several other drugging sessions by the overly-refined man. As she bowed her head down apologetically and ran down the hallway...

" _Sie ist weg*,_ feel free to state your opinion, Kouji."

"... _Karl Heinz's son._ This is really messy. You, me, Koujirou- everything."

"You know, Fuyuki. It'd be nice if... you were just allowed to explain all these to me."

" _Ich weiß nicht*."_

* * *

There were no band activities on a Friday, so it had been a while since Yui actually sat in the limousine with the rest of the brothers. She immediately found comfort in the air-conditioned car compared to walking in the heat of summer. As she climbed into her usual seat, Yui could hear Ayato grumble and shout loudly as he got pushed aside by Raito, who quickly squeezed himself towards her. She yelped in surprise as his arms wrapped her into a hug.

"Here's my chance!"

"Raito, you bastard!"

"Please let go of me, Raito-kun..."

Obediently releasing her from his grasp, Raito was slightly surprised to find that she was absolutely fine with their sitting positions. It really was his chance to pounce on her finally, but he didn't like a sulking Yui. To him, it just wasn't fun if she wasn't as per usual.

"Hey Bitch-chan, you aren't hanging out with your friend Maeno today right?"

"Um, yes."

"Then, come with me after school! I'll show you something fun."

"Raito, what are you planning?" Ayato growled at his seat. He couldn't do blows on his brother as Reiji was annoyingly eyeing him carefully.

Yui thought that he had a dangerous motive as well, but thought over again. She knew that Raito could at least comprehend what was going on, so it wouldn't be too bad to go out with him every once in a while. Besides, she still remembered one time where he brought her out to shop.

"Hmm, sure!"

"Really? You're great, Bitch-chan~"

At the corner of her eyes, she could see Ayato's face becoming muddled and confused. Even though she did feel bad for what she was doing- she was probably doing this wrong, but the week had been going out well for her.

She just needed to wait for the results of her plans.

* * *

Authors Notes: Kyrie Eleison means "God, have mercy." It is also the name of the song used above, sung by Hatsune Miku's Dark APPEND, made by Okame-P.

*" _Sie ist weig_ " means "He/She has gone" and " _Ich weiß nicht"_ means "I don't know" in German. Fuyuki speaking in German has significance to the plot. I'll only add simple phrases because I suck at German X'D

Sorry for the short chapter, there's not much going on Yui's side at this time frame. There will be more things going on in her next chapter, though (if you know what I mean, hohoho).


	5. Turbulence

**Turbulence**

 _The beginning of the end._

* * *

It is clearly far back in the past, where digital devices have yet to be seen. Brown, concrete buildings surround her, a busy street in front and all sorts of shops were around. Unable to walk any further, her kind father carries her in his arms. She likes the height she's been brought up to, allowing her bright curious eyes to wonder across the street. People, people all around. And then just to the right there's an alley. A suspicious, famished looking man holds what looks like his girlfriend towards it and they both disappear. His aura is more than familiar, and the girl points at the alley.

As if he had telepathically connected with her, the father's cheerful smile has faded. With his daughter, he heads towards the shadows. Knowing that it is dangerous, she clutches onto the long pedant hanging around her kneck, silently praying for safety. They hear a strangled, agonised scream. It's not loud enough to echo around the walls, but enough for the duo to cringe at. He must stop it immediately.

His daughter jumps off from his arms as he takes out a gun from his hidden side pocket. Before he approaches his target, he holds onto his Rosario and prays for the Lord's blessings. And then he lunges, shooting twice at his unsuspecting target.

Blood gushes from right above his chest. The girl knows what belongs underneath, but she doesn't cry. Because she knows just limping on the side is an innocent woman, whose blood is also flowing. She's been taught that the victim was more pitiful. Indeed, she was.

As she patches out the unconscious woman's wounds, she can see from the corner of her eye that her father is opening a tube of liquid. Although she is fine with clean shots to the body, this is her limit. She focuses on her duty as the man starts to pour it over the dead body.

It makes sizzling sounds and the body is obviously dissipating into nothing. The liquid eats and corrodes his pale, unblemished skin, an unwanted stench emitting from it. As it slowly disappears, the girl's father keeps the glass bottle away carefully, leaving the body alone. He notices that his daughter's face is grave, but remains silent either way.

They have no choice but to leave the woman in a safer spot in the alley, for they will only be suspected if she were to be with them. Hand in hand, the father and daughter continue their beautiful day in these foreign lands. But tomorrow is something else. The two can only wish for an uninterrupted day.

* * *

"Yui? She's already left with your fedora brother."

Fuyuki watched Ayato's features contort into an angry expression as she answered him. After muttering a few curses, he started to ponder deeply before leaving. She let out the chuckle she was holding back, clearly amused by his confusion. Not that she liked him anyway.

Kouji stood at their class' doorway, waiting for Fuyuki to come over again. They merely shared a few glances before he tagged behind her, leaving the school into the city. As they walked silently, Kouji's heart felt as if a weight was lifted off him. She's still distant, but closer than before.

A tranquil atmosphere settled upon them as they came to the park, which was empty and serene since it was during the night. It was nostalgic, as they always came here after school to fool around in the past, but now, it seemed like Fuyuki needed to discuss something important. Both of them sat on a bench beside a vending machine.

"Has the Rito family realised that Komori Seiji's daughter is residing with Karl Heinz's sons?"

"They find it suspicious that her address is still unknown, but they haven't realised yet. If they do... they'll definitely report it to him. Man, he's been _cranky_ after his wife died. I'm worried about Komori."

"Yeah. Rito's hunter lines have stopped at you, but they have close connections with the _Vampire Circus._ Remember, it's your job to keep things discreet."

"I get that much. But as much as I want to do that, Koujirou's death has really risen a lot of suspicions against the Vampire King. I don't know how they got that conclusion, but they've already contacted Sonoda Kiiru from _The Church of the Borders._ "

"Sonoda Kiiru is an investigative-class vampire hunter, student of Maeno Takagi... Shit, they've got him to in this too?"

"I've heard that Maeno Takagi's on a death streak now, especially with half-vampires. You better keep watch of your...brothers. It's going to be June soon, right? He's usually gets depressed during that month."

"Yes, I've heard of that too."

"Action will begin this full moon. Fuyuki...you'll be okay, right?"

"I believe this one's gonna be different. It's not going to be good for...the likes of me."

She then got up and got a isotonic drink from the vending machine, gulping it down in seconds. Silence endured between them, Kouji's eyebrows knitted together. An unwanted presence was coming down the path.

"So, you'll have to come for next week's music practices too."

"I know."

* * *

Sonoda Kiiru, a vampire hunter assigned to keep watch over the activities of this area watched two teenagers talking alone with each other at the park. She recognised one of them- it was the son of the Rito manor. And beside him was...a girl around his age, with black hair and blue eyes. Although at first she found it suspicious that the both of them would be up and about at this time, she remembered that they attended a night school.

"So, you'll have to come for next week's music practices too."

"I know."

They then headed off in the opposite direction. Rito seemed to try holding her hand before letting his own hand fall back again. Kiiru felt a little bad for him, since she didn't seem to notice at all. But somehow, the girl was familiar.

She looked kind of similar to her mentor, Maeno Takagi. He did mention losing someone important to him, someone who was a teenager like him and they looked like twins... but that person would be adult now, if she were still alive.

Kiiru put aside her suspicions, and continued her patrol. As she walked away, she felt a cold piercing stare from behind. There was nobody to be seen any more when she turned back. She gulped, only thinking about Takagi, who was again brooding over his experiences during his younger summers.

* * *

Authors Notes: Dropping the information bomb again, but what else? Thank you Cat Mchall for the review, I'll have to agree with you on the thing with Yui in the original. I was kinda confused about what to do with her vampire side, and people keep telling me "it's okay" so :/ not very helpful I guess . Glad to see that you're interested in reading this!

I apologise to the people looking forward to Ayato x Yui moments. Although they are part of the story, romance isn't the centre of this story! I'm very sorry, because you'll see people dying and crying more often than Ayato and Yui kissing...yeah.

Short chapter right? OOPS.

Thank you for reading! R&R happily appreciated!


	6. Blessings

**Blessings**

 _Its not bad all the time...is it?_

* * *

"Nggh..."

"C'mon Bitch-chan, try harder."

"I can't Raito-kun, ah-!"

"You're jolting too much~"

"This crane game is too hard..."

Yui started into the machine's glass panels intensely, as if the rabbit plush toys inside would just magically drop into the hole anytime soon. But the claw was obviously too loose to grab anything at all and just ate their money. Sure, they were kind of rich but they still had Reiji the Limiter that kept watch over their spending. He wouldn't be pleased to see that they had wasted all their money on something stupidly worthless like this.

As she looked around for something more possible, she caught sight of another crane machine which had food plushies instead. Seeing a fat, round takoyaki plushy, her body was immediately gravitated towards it. Raito followed her in amusement, clearly understanding why she was so desperate to win at least one toy.

"Raito-kun, we have to try this one."

"We're running out, you know? It would be best if we spent it something more enjoyable~"

"J-Just once! Once would do!"

"If you can, Bitch-chan~"

From the back of the machine, Yui thought she saw someone familiar. It looked like Fuyuki and Kouji, but when she blinked again, they were gone. Passing it off as a hallucination, she went back to concentrating on the crane game. To the left. Down. It's moving back. The claw is shaking and it's about to fall...

The takoyaki plushy made it to the hole. Yui had to hold herself back from screaming in delight. This was the one and only success she had with this damned machine.

"I did it Raito-kun! Look!"

"Fufu, you did well Bitch-chan." He patted her head before looking at his watch. "Oh! We should be heading back now."

She nodded in agreement, leaving the noisy arcade behind. Yui didn't even realise that they were in there for 2 whole hours, mostly spending her time on a worthless crane machine. As she continued walking, she saw a woman with short dark blue hair staring at her with sharp eyes. Awkwardly, she turned away, chasing Raito who was already a few steps ahead.

* * *

Never had she thought that the location of her room was great. Always, she had to pass by Ayato's door, which was the last thing she needed to do before getting herself into big trouble. And, he could easily trespass into her room as well. Even remembering to lock her door twice after her experience with Raito, Ayato still made efforts to teleport inside.

To be frank, she'd get a little annoyed because all she wanted to do was sleep or bath when he'd start being noisy about it.

Holding her shopped items tightly in her hands, she flew past the corridor as fast as she could. At her door, she hesitated. He might be inside. Gulping, she turned the handle. One foot in, peeking in from a gap. Nope, nobody.

She almost slammed the door shut but stopped herself, pushing it close gently before skilfully locking it in less than a second. It's been two weeks, so, she wanted to apologize and give him something. As she set down her bags of clothing, she took out the takoyaki plushy. How would she hand it over to him?

As she thought, a cold sensation was behind her neck.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Her head immediately whipped behind to see Ayato, smirking at the reaction she gave him.

"Yo, Chichinashi. Had fun with Raito, huh?"

"It's not what you think-"

"What do you mean by it's not what you think?! You bitch, ignoring me all day, all week- look at ore-sama closely." He squeezed her face and drew it closer to his. "You. Are. Mine."

"...not an object." Her voice trembled angrily. "I even wanted to give you this, but I guess you don't even care about me!" She hit him furiously and repeatedly with the soft item. "You don't miss me, you miss my blood! You don't understand-"

Ayato's emerald eyes widened, coming to realization. With half-closed eyes, he pulled her even closer, stopping her rant with the contact of his lips.

"Mmmphh-! Mmppphh-!"

Although she was struggling to break away, his arms secured her tightly around her waist. He put a knee in between her legs. Yui's eyes saw that he was desperate. Not wanting any chances of her getting away, Ayato stuck his tongue into her mouth.

He pushed her onto the bed, having weakened her from his "attack".

"Now tell ore-sama what you were doing these two weeks."

"Hanging out with Maeno-san, complaining...about you."

"Huh? Ore-sama has nothing to be complained about."

"You're- you're a big sadist and treat me like a blood bag..."

"So you just want me to ravish you."

"No, that's what I mean-"

"Then what?"

"We can just spend time like normal couples do, like go out together for walks or movies, going out for dinner...that kind of thing. Not just stay home and get bullied by you. Being in a relationship requires both sides to love each other, not just one. So, so… I'm just giving you this. I'm sorry, okay?" She tried to ruffle his hair in attempt to soothe him, though she was worried that he would push her hand away.

"Hmm...You're trying to get off by giving me this takoyaki I can't even eat…"

"Then, what do you want…?"

"If you want ore-sama to completely forgive you, then let me eat you tonight."

"What?!"

"Shut up and consent already."

* * *

If it was having a good night's sleep, or a nice, quiet evening all to him, Subaru wasn't getting any. Unfortunately for him, his sensitive ears picked up on forbidden sounds that he'd rather not listen to at the moment. First it was the lover's quarrel that _almost_ made him concerned for the human, and then they're back together again. He couldn't comprehend whatever was on their minds.

He could imagine Raito snickering as he listened to this. As much as Subaru had wanted to punch a wall in, he was too tired to move himself away from his coffin. But there was one thought lingering in his mind. That other girl that Yui was with recently...didn't seem too human. Something about her was off. Strange. But he couldn't pinpoint what it was. Her scent? Her expression? It was as if she had an ulterior motive. Who knows? In his irritation, Subaru kicked his coffin slightly, before settling down to rest. Thinking wasn't his forte.

* * *

Authors Notes: Hey...long time no see? Yeap. Finally got my computer changed, back to updating. I was tempted to actually make Fuyuki and Kouji end up stalking Yui in the arcade but that's unlikely is this series...but if it's the original storyline, then it's definitely a yes (Go check out the original if you haven't!). I've been told that the shizz with Terumi (again, the original) should be slapped here somehow, but I'm not sure.

Oh yeah, the Mukami's are coming next chapter. They're still important, don't forget them!

Thanks for reading! Bless you if you've come this far (you're very patient). R&R much appreciated!


	7. Growth

**Growth**

 _The days past by without their knowing...  
But they still learn more about each other._

* * *

The Mukami's were often told that they were a closer knit than Karl Hienz's own sons. They were told that they had much more potential than the pure blooded vampires that were poorly raised. But they knew that behind their backs that those people were saying how wasted their potential was because of being half-bloods. Although they thought that they had long accepted this fact, their eyes widened at the words of the man who saved them.

At the unexpected gathering, the siblings stared wide-eyed at each other. Kou did not understand the meaning of the plan. Yuma didn't feel the importance of the plan. But all in all, they were obliged, out of respect, to follow through with it. Once again, an even more surprising thing came from his mouth.

The instructions were simple: Bring the girl, become Adam and kill any intruders.

* * *

"An update on the current situation everyone: Yui, or we would say 'Eve', is now on watch by Sonoda Kiiru, a vampire hunter sent by the Church of the Borders. So to say, we also have been put on her blacklist since a recent activity has been not very well taken care of..." Fuyuki's eyes narrowed as her brothers looked at each other.

"Well Ruki? We need some explanations for this."

The table was silent of a while, until Kou burst out laughing at the realisation it was Ruki. Sure, he had a great deal of respect for him- which was the exact reason he was amused since he was person on his mind to ever blunder up.

"Oh, Onii-sama- what did you do?"

"Shut up Kou, I'm sure he has his reasons. But I would also have to say, it is rare for you to be...caught." Yuma grumbled, though his concern was clear. Ruki cleared his throat, not very pleased to answer any of them.

"...I am pretty sure I have cleaned up as per usual."

"I don't really think your blunder is really a factor for this though. I mean, it is rare for a vampire hunter to do such checks especially around this area..." Azusa mumbled, busy with cleaning his knives as well. "It must be because Eve is here that they have taken precautions."

"Ah, that should be likely. Continuing with the report, we should be careful of our actions now. Make sure our interactions with her look natural, especially with you, Kou. We don't want any excuses if she comes crashing and destroying our house."

"Awww Maeki-chan, I would never be bad at acting! I'm sad that you doubt me~"

"You are good...but at the same time you'd rather pleasure yourself then do what you're supposed to do. You don't even know the meaning of these plans right?"

"Hahaha, I guess so!"

They continued their daily chatter at the dinner table, with things like their further plans for the capture of Eve and simple stuff like what happened in their day. The Mukami's made it a habit that they would spend time and not lose out with each other. Because those days were important. And they were all important to each other.

* * *

 _"Run, this is your only chance..."_

 _Fuyuki's back was littered with gun shots, bleeding profusely even though they had tried their best to patch it up. Kou, being the closest to her, could not stand seeing her lie on the ground helplessly. He attempted to pull her along, but his strength was not enough. Bear set his hand on Kou's shoulder and shook his head. He got the message but if they weren't going to make it together..._

 _"Kou. Like she said, this is our only chance. You don't want to make her sacrifice for nothing." Ruki turned his eyes away, getting ready to leave their hiding spot. "Come on. We have to start moving."_

 _"She...she protected all of us..." Tears streamed down Kou's face as he tried his best to keep her alive. "The bullets, and even earlier, she stayed by my side..."_

 _They began to hear footsteps and shouting getting closer to them. Azusa threw a twig at the opposite directions to divert their attention for awhile. Bear tried pulling Kou away, but wasn't able to without harming him._

 _"Kou! We have to go! They're coming, and we're not strong enough to carry her throughout our escape. Besides..." Bear looked at the injured girl again. "Who knows whether she can live through her injuries."_

 _"I'll make it some way or another. Really. Because in my blood... is something that will keep me alive." She sighed, extremely exhausted. "Unlike the rest of you. I am...a priest's child. But of course you wouldn't understand the significance. Now go. Go Kou, leave me."_

 _"Maeki-"_

 _"Roger, Fuyuki." Ruki immediately pulled Kou away sharply, followed by Bear and Azusa pushing him ahead. His head turned back in horror to see her head fall onto the ground, though her eyes were still wide open._

 _"Maeki-chan...will live. At least, I have a feeling she will."_

 _"What makes you say so, Azusa? I mean Maeki, she-"_

 _"Well Bear... she's different from us."_

 _Azusa was the last to meet her, meaning that he was the one who spent the least time with her. But for some reason, he felt strongly that she would live. A person who was already physically scarred like Kou. Used to pain. Did she feel alive, or did she feel dead? He wanted to know. But for now, he'd run. Run for freedom._

* * *

Fuyuki was curled up on Azusa's lap on the couch in the living room, with Ruki on his personal chair reading a book and both Kou and Yuma watching television with nothing better to do. She was immediately knocked out after a few groggy movements towards the seat, so Azusa carried her and placed her on his lap. He was sure that this sleeping issue of hers was caused by the sudden consumption of 'souls', or more understandably, 'life energy'.

Vampires drink blood for such energy as well, but in smaller amounts compared to...what Fuyuki was. To vampires, this energy will run out- as in completely disappear from their system so they need to regularly consume blood. On the other hand, Fuyuki needs a more raw and powerful source as she has a separate vein coursing through her body specifically for this energy, like blood. It will naturally replenish so long as she consumes enough "food". But, because vampires didn't have these "veins", they have no limiter for the energy coursing through their bodies, which may cause them to go out of control.

She was probably being so unhealthy for the sake of this plan...which kind of disheartened him for a bit. But again, he was participating in this plan as well.

"Hey, her expression doesn't seem too good. Why don't you wipe her forehead with a wet cloth? I'll pass you one." Ruki put down his book and peeked over his shoulder before doing as he said.

"Thank you, Ruki."

"Do you want to wake her up? She's stirring quite a bit."

"Alright. Maeki-chan, wake up." Azusa shook her body by a bit, causing her to grip at his pants. He shook her gain, her eyes slowly opening as she felt the scars on her back heat up from the memory. Her blue eyes met his concerned purple ones, a wet towel soon dropping on her face. "Maeki-chan?"

"Sorry, I got knocked out again."

"Yeah. You've been _evaporating_ them right? Normal food isn't going to last you long." Ruki pinched her cheek as he voice his concerns.

"Then I'll be gone for a week. I'm going to choose a job from the _boss._ I'll be sure to let you know anything else he's said."

"...okay. It'll be helpful."

She remained on Azusa's lap, thinking deeply about her next move. Kouji will be dragged into this if she wasn't careful. No, he was already part of this from the start. If she was planning to have him co-operate with her, it must be done as discreetly as possible because of Kiiru. But for now, Fuyuki relaxed. Because the reflection in her brothers' eyes showed much more hurt than hers.

* * *

Like his sister said earlier, their movements had to be restricted. Since the moment he stepped onto this path he felt like he was being watched. The presence was extremely close, but he couldn't pinpoint where it was. Another thing was that he couldn't seem too suspicious, so he took no risks in looking around. Their storage of blood wouldn't last them long either. That _certain someone_ he was supposed to meet wasn't there yet as well. All these troublesome things...he scratched his head in annoyance.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello, where are you? I've been waiting for a while..."

"Sorry, sorry Ruki-san! But you see, there's a lady over there with sharp eyes quite close by to you, so I don't really want to go there. Say, how about you head over to the car park? I can take us to a more private area for this discussion." A cheery young voice rang from the speakers.

"I'll be there." Putting down the call, he glanced to his side before quickly moving towards his destination. A familiar green-haired teenager waved at him with a bright smile on his face.

"Hey." He snickered, opening the door to his car. "In you go."

"Takano, I need you to find a good feeding area out of their range." Ruki closed the book in his hand, looking out of the window for any signs of his spy. The car revved up and started moving immediately. He could see the human's foul smile on the mirror.

"Oh, sure thing. You trust me a lot huh~"

"You haven't busted us out and you're a good informant. To be honest, I hate having to rely on anyone either way."

"I'll ask Kouhime-sama on that one. For now, I've got a few blood bags in my trunk. If it comes down to it I'm sure Fuyu-nee has some alternatives for you. Be careful too, the blue moon is coming."

"Yeah. You remember what I told you about my plans right?"

"Right, I'll prepare for those annoying hunters. You better play it out right!"

"Hah, of course. Those livestocks will never defile my plans."

* * *

Authors Notes: Sorry for the super late update, I've been working on my Tokyo Ghoul fanfic! It's actually really hard to get the original Diabolik Lovers characters in character since, unfortunately, they all feel really undeveloped since the writers didn't do a very good job in adapting the concept (which I found interesting). Still the DL universe is entertaining enough to keep me checking out on the games (because screw the anime). If you're wondering, yes: it's the same bassist Takano back in the original fanfic.

Sorry about how the chapters are so boring since it's just information slapping. I'll get to it soon.

Thanks for reading! R&R much appreciated (and needed to an extreme extend!)


	8. Hello

**Hello**

 _The cogs begin to move.  
His plan has begun._

* * *

Yui looked to her left, a mass of hair usually facing her direction. But it wasn't there today, so it was rather odd. She'd been spending a lot of time with Fuyuki as of late, but apparently she was going to be absent for a week. Or so the home-room teacher said without explaining about her absence. So she impatiently waited for break time to come so that she could as Kouji for details.

When she had looked over to the other end of the classroom, at the table right by the front door, she could see his dark blue hair... his head was on the table. It was shocking since Kouji was a model student, but their Chemistry teacher didn't seem to mind that he was probably afloat in dreamland or some other place at the moment.

"Rito-kun, please answer this question: Write down the chemical equation of when potassium reacts with cold water." The assistant teacher coughed, displeased with how he was left ignored. Kouji trotted over to the board and scribbled down the answer.

"2K + 2 H2O = 2 KOH + H2" He mumbled before going back to his table, knocking out immediately.

"C-Correct..."

Yui now knew why the head chemistry teacher decided to leave him alone. She heard herself giggle softly as the assistant teacher sat at the back of the classroom, silent and embarrassed, whispering to herself to not bother with him when he'd decided to sleep in class.

* * *

"Rito-kun! Do you know why Maeno-san is absent for the week?" Yui had to run to catch up with him as he immediately hauled himself away from the classroom.

"Huh- er, oh, sorry Komori, didn't see you there." Kouji scratched his head, eye bags very apparent on his usually healthy face. "She said that her father asked her to follow him to Europe for a week to help with work."

"Okay, thanks. By the way, are you alright? I can make some tea for you in the Band Room."

"No, it's okay." He smiled back at her, before heading off for the third floor. As much as she was disappointed, she knew that he could deal with his own problems well enough, so she should just let her maternal instincts move aside.

As she walked back to the classroom, she felt a slight numbness in her legs. It was rather odd, since she hadn't been doing any running or some other physical activity of the late. She was also sure that Reiji hadn't fed her anything weird this evening either. But since she could still move fine, she continued walking.

"Excuse me." A unfamiliar male's voice called out to her. She turned around to see a pair of mesmerizing blue eyes staring at her. His hair was a messy greyish-black, and he had an odd web choker around his neck. "Are you Komori Yui?"

"Um, yes." She noted that he looked extremely similar to Fuyuki. A bit too identical, actually. His eyes even had the lazy droopiness that made her look... enchanting, so to say. She suspected him to be Fuyuki's twin brother or a relative of hers.

"Good. You're friend with Fuyuki right? I'm her older brother." He gestured for a handshake, which was politely accepted. She was still slightly confused though. "I'm Mukami Ruki."

"Your surnames are different though?" Yui felt a jab to her heart, realising that it might be a sensitive topic. It did not make her feel better that his eyes seemed to look more distant as he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry for asking-"

"We're actually adopted siblings, but she has decided to keep her original surname. We have three other brothers as well, meaning that our family is made out of men... so I'm glad to see she has a great female friend to be there for her."

"Thank you..."

"I've heard a lot about you. Since I finally have the time, why don't we talk?" He continued gazing at her. "I want to know what my sister's friend is like."

"Al-Alright."

She followed Ruki to the cafeteria, where she had a calm and pleasing talk with him about Fuyuki and other simple things. He had taken her interests into consideration, and even told her a few jokes to make sure that she wasn't too tense throughout the conversation. Overall it was a great few moments for her. Ruki was a great brother, taking care of his siblings as the eldest especially since their father wasn't usually around, and had no foster mother.

When he left, Yui realised why her legs were hurting. Last night, with Ayato...

She blushed.

* * *

"Ohhhh, so that's Komori Yui huh~"

"Maeki-chan's friend..."

"What the hell are we doing here?!"

As she was switching back into her outdoor shoes at the shoe lockers, she heard her name being mentioned by a rather energetic voice. Yui then saw three boys, heads on top of each others' as they peeked behind the lockers as if they were looking for someone. Which was her, obviously. An awkward smile came upon the brown-haired male's face as their eyes met, realising that they were caught spying on her. Being the one on the bottom he nudged them, finally positioning themselves properly. The other two didn't seem to care much, the blonde on smirking his way through and the bandaged one with a distant look on his face.

"Hi hi hi! You're Komori-chan, right? I'm Mukami Kou!" She jumped slightly as he grabbed and shook her hand, uncomfortable with how close he was, and his usage of informal language despite not knowing him at all. Kou was pulled back a large hand. "Oh? Yuma-kun, so you _are_ interested-"

"Shut up, I'm just here because the both of you are." Yuma snapped, not pleased with his _older_ brother. This still made no sense to Yui though. Why are all of Fuyuki's brothers popping up at her from nowhere the moment she was gone? At least Ruki was rather considerate about this.

"We were always curious about you, but Maeki-chan always told us to 'bugger off' or said 'not your business' so we never really got to speak to you..." Azusa meekly answered as the other two bickered by themselves. "I'm Azusa. You look like a very nice person..."

"Thank you very much." Yui bowed politely, though quite put off by the sibling argument going on behind. A sigh escaped her lips when she saw actually how close they were to each other compared to the Sakamaki's. It was a bit... sad.

"Oh no, M Neko-chan! Such a sigh doesn't suit you. A smile fits you best~" Kou winked, making a few girls passing by swoon. He gave them another wink as well, feeling up to his role as an idol. Yui wasn't sure whether she should be comforted by it or not. What was with the nickname either way?

"If you're tired, sugar helps." Yuma added, the sound of his teeth grinding on sugar cubes rather loud as he spoke. The words **diabetes** seemed to hover over his head, but he wasn't bothering with it at all. "Hm, you look like you need some."

"No thank you, I'm fine-"

"Geez, just shut up and take it."

He popped two sugar cubes into her palm, his eyes prodding her to eat them. It made her giggle before accepting the offer. It was actually refreshing as it had some sort of lemon-like tinge to it. Yuma nodded, satisfied with her reaction. A tingling sensation prickled at her as she saw Kou sling his arms over his brother's shoulder's with a toothy grin.

"Ruki's the oldest, followed by Fuyuki, me, Yuma and Azusa. Most people would think I'm the youngest though~"

"Nice to meet you all." Yui bowed.

After a small chat the boys left, now leaving her alone once again. She dodged a few jealous stares as she walked out of the school building, waiting for the limousine to come. Unexpectedly, she was the earliest today. The only ones going home right after school were Reiji, her, Raito, Kanato and Subaru. Ayato and Shuu were somewhere in the campus doing something- for Shuu it was obviously resting.

* * *

Speaking of the devil, he was lying on the deep blue couch in the Band Room. The room was rather warm as he didn't bother to switch the air-conditioner on, but he didn't mind. Summer night's were not that bad either way, so he took his time to breath in the clear air in the room. They kept it rather neat and clean, so Shuu figured that it would be the best place to sleep. A lone grand piano sat alone, covered by a huge brown cloth. It was rather unfortunate to see it unused by the band members.

He sat up, remembering the days where Fuyuki was always alone on this couch. He would come in from time to time, sometimes playing the piano where she would just listen and watch silently, followed by some constructive reviews. The sudden image of Yui panicking as she tried to stay in beat with the others made him chuckle; that silly human. She amused him quite a lot when he teased her. Too bad she was taken by Ayato.

Shuu was questioning said brother's odd behaviour after school though. He saw him panting, his face pale and beads of sweat on his forehead, like he had a fever (which wasn't possible). The red-head had trudged towards the Nurse's Office and hadn't come out since. As much as it made him curious, Shuu just decided to sleep. He was too lazy to think.

* * *

Authors Notes: Foreshadowing everywhere! If you have not noticed yet (or haven't read the original route for this story), -plus- dedicates itself to MORE BLOOD more so than the original. Oh yeah, did you guys see the anime for MORE BLOOD yet? That made me **laugh** the shit out of myself. I just found the garden scene where they kidnapped Yui so ridiculous. It was like "Yo ladeh I'm here but now I'm not! Whooosh~ it's another person! Whooosh~ ohmahgerd it's me again! Trolololol we gonna take you now! *knocks Yui out*"

Anyway, I never really liked any anime adaptations of otome games. They usually ruin it, really (AKA Arcana Famiglia which was a GREAT game!) Please do tell me if you've seen a good adaptation!

Thanks for reading! R&R really appreciated (and needed)!


	9. Meeting

**Notice:** From now onwards, the story might be a spoiler if you have not seen Dark Fate. Continue on if you have seen it, or don't mind the spoilers. Check out Karlheinz's profile on the Diabolik Lovers wiki if you want to understand most of the following conversations :p

* * *

 **Meeting**

 _Behind a plan involving many,  
we need a meeting._

 _To introduce two people to each other,  
we need them to meet._

* * *

" _Ist sie da_? (Is she here?)" The male impatiently tapped his feet, clad in a suit with a long, black cloak covering his sides. His fingers played with the golden buttons of his jacket. His eyes narrowed at the attendant beside him, who stood with a perfect posture without a complaint despite being there for a while.

" _Nein._ (No.)"The butler bowed, looking up slightly to get a glance of his master's annoyed expression. Although his master did a cough, showing his displeasure of his attendant's stoic and casual behaviour, he was used to it by now. This was how his father liked his right-hand man to be, after all. " _Ist dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen?_ (Is something bugging you?)"

" _Macht nichts._ (No matter.)" As he stopped his feet from moving and poured another glass of wine for himself, he heard the door creak. The two men looked over, finding a young woman in crimson cloak lazily walking towards them, loudly plopping herself onto the one-seater couch in front of him. He snorted. " _Unhöflich._ (Rude.)"

" _Danke, Gerhardt._ (Thanks, Gerhardt.)" She smirked, her eyes glinting with amusement. " _Sprechen sie Japanisch?_ (Can you speak in Japanese?)"

" _Ein bisschen. Aber, Ich möchte lieber-_ (A little. But, I would rather-)"

"Alright. Let me confirm the your request: Investigate the recent places where the Church of the Borders have done **Vampire Purging.** Your main goal is to identify their methods and to track down the owners of the mana traces. Further action depends on the results."

"Yes." Gerhardt nodded, biting his lip. His eyebrows furrowed, making his bright blue eyes look even more dramatic. "By the way, I would like it if you would just listen to my small requests! Right, Gerfried?"

"Well..." Gerfried gave him wry smile.

"I'm doing you a big favour right about now. Right, Gerfried?" Gerhardt's jaw dropped as he saw the two of them nod in sync, looking at each other with amusement.

" _Mein Gott!_ " He felt himself scream, though it was rather soft since he had a naturally gentle voice. " _Gerfried!_ "

"Indeed Miss Mukami. We owe you a huge thanks." The attendant was more polite than he ever was with his master towards this smug mercenary, whose deadpanned expression further contributed to the poor young master's rage. "Putting that aside, we have yet to hear the report for Sonoda Kiiru's actions."

"Oh yeah, here you go." Fuyuki handed him a thin file, which was quickly flipped through. "As you can see, she's been eyeing Karl Heinz's children, particularly Corderlia's youngest son, Ayato."

"Wasn't he the oldest?" Gerhardt saw her shake her head.

"It's an old thing, of Japan I think, to call the last one of twins or triplets the oldest."

"Oh. Both vampire families; Sakamaki and Mukami have put each other at stake because the Mukami are now getting close to Komori Yui. At the same time, they are aware of their situation and are keeping their heads down but the Sakamaki remain oblivious, usually not cleaning up after themselves. And recently, the mana in Ayato's blood is diminishing at an unnatural speed." He tapped his fingers on his chin, quickly realising the answer. "According to this chart, this means that the only answer is _magic. An extremely powerful magic._ Which leads to Karl Heinz, who's been messing with his kids this whole time and playing God. Kiiru-san's knowledge of this is up to here. So is mine. Fuyuki, you know the answers don't you?"

"Indeed, I do." She handed the papers over to the attendant. He glanced through it quickly, and once he reached the last word, they documents were burnt by a small purple flame. "This mana-steal will make him crave for the blood of a First Blood, which was Cordelia's race. He's trying to play this out as a fairytale where obstacles will always be overcome by the power of love..."

"And you still serve such a man, for how many hundreds of years?" Gerfried was extremely discerned for her. "You even speak of his plans like it's garbage."

"While I may be disapproving with this particular plan of his, while he may be a man who disregards those who are close to him, he still makes a good leader." She sighed, a distant look in her eyes. "But isn't working with someone like that interesting? If he does succeed, I wonder what kind of world it would be... but of course, I'm not exactly looking forward to it."

"Same here. Or else I wouldn't have hired you in the first place." Gerhardt stood up, straightening his coat. "Let's start moving now. Our time is limited."

* * *

"Yo, Nee-san." Leaning on the walls by the _crime scene_ was a certain green-haired informant that was supposed to be at Japan at the moment. Fuyuki frowned at him. "Don't worry, I've **really** got the blood supplies to your brothers already. Ruki-san didn't tell you?"

"Other than that, Mr. Informant. If you're here, where is your leader?" Gerhardt crossed his arms, now scowling. The human laughed, looking at his phone. "Whatever. Let's start investigating this. Gerfried, are there any signs of poison?"

"No, _Herr (Sir)_." The butler's purple eyes closely observed the area. It was already dark, around 9 in the night, in a clearing not far off from the city. Even though they were no physical traces of activity, Gerfried sniffed the air again. "...5 deaths by magic, 3 by physical."

"Fuyuki, begin the mana tracing."

"Roger that." With the swing of her arm, they could feel a slight wave of air hit them. "2 hunters. One of them is Maeno Takagi, and the other is his partner... Vallios Charpentier."

"Vallios? You mean that rotten vampire hunter with the equally rotten twin sister?" The young master once again tapped his fingers on his arm, processing the situation in his head. "What has this church come to? Centuries ago, it was hailed as one that was full of compassion, but now its just become a home for bloodthirsty humans. Heck, even the heir isn't even the leader of the church yet despite being in his mid-thirties!"

"Crazy, isn't it? People with blessed blood lose their paths more easily." The human informant decided to speak up, quite interesting with this topic. "I'm normal. I can't cast spells or enhance a weapon by myself- whatever it is. You do know that the Charpentier bloodline has one of the strongest mana concentrations in their bodies right? It can even compare to a vampire's."

"Indeed. Well, Miss Mukami, what is our next action?" Gerfried's eyes seemed to linger somewhere else, as if looking for a prey.

"Takano. We'll need Kouhime and the rest of your gang here." Fuyuki patted the male on the shoulder.

"We're not a _gang,_ Nee-san. We're a religious group." Takano smiled as he dailed his leader. "Oh, Kouhime-sama? Nee-san said that she needs our help with the issue with The Church of the Borders. They've started hunting down all sorts of vampires in their range, and some of our allies have been eliminated as well. You're going to the office building now? Okay then. We'll be there."

"You heard him. Let's go." Gerhardt stopped. "Please deal with that... _Abschaum (scum)._ "

"As you wish." It merely took a second before they heard a body fall into the grass behind them. The butler pulled it up, revealing a teenager with a black cloak covering the rest of his body, a hood over his head. In his hand, was a book then clearly had the words _Church of the Borders_ printed on it. Gerhardt merely sighed, snapping his fingers- which caused the unmoving body to go up into white flames.

"Damn...Vibora are as powerful as I thought, huh." Takano mumbled to himself, holding onto Fuyuki's sleeve.

* * *

Ayato stumbled into the infirmary, breathing heavily. He just drank another woman's blood to the point where she died and was **completely dry** but why hadn't this thirst of his gone away yet? His throat began to itch uncontrollably and started to tighten up. His body felt much more weaker than it had ever been, to the point where he couldn't teleport. Did he catch some sort of virus? Even so, why hadn't he heard of it?

As he laid himself down on one of the beds, the familiar sight of the infirmary doctor came by. The older man chuckled, probably thinking that Ayato was just too tired to go home and get a rest. Offended, the red head gave a soft growl and frowned at him. It didn't last long as he clutched to his throat, absolutely parched.

"Do you need some water? You don't look very good." Reinhart's eyebrows furrowed with concern as he opened a bottle of water, the vampire immediately snatching it away from him and drinking it down immediately.

"No, its not working... why isn't anything working?! Why does it hurt so much?!" He was getting a little too desperate. If he went home to _her_ in a state like this, with the enticing smell of her blood, what in the world would he do if he ended up _killing her_? No. No he wouldn't kill her, he couldn't-

"How about you take this medicine? I'm sure it would help you with your **sore throat**." The infirmary doctor smiled. Ayato knew that this person was more than he seemed like. Cautiously, he stared at the crimson-coloured tablet that was placed on his hand. It looked like blood. It smelled like blood. "Hm, are you not taking it? You do know medicine isn't supposed to look appealing right?"

"I know!" Ayato snapped. Although absolutely suspicious of it, the only thing that filled his mind was Yui's safety. As he let it travel down his throat, he felt it relax, his thirst now lowered significantly. His body felt a sudden surge of energy, though it wasn't too much. His emerald eyes gave the small bag of tablets a glare. "What the hell did you just feed me."

"Well, it's medicine for sore throat like I told you. For really bad ones like yours just now." He smiled again, now gently placing the bag in his hands. "Eat it only when its as bad as this. Or else you will suffer the consequences of over-dosage of drugs, like any other! Treat it like an asthmatic spray."

"Whatever." Ayato jumped off the bed, now feeling much better. The doctor tapped his shoulder, wanting to give more information for this _medicine_ that he'd just been given.

"Ask Reiji for help if you run out of it, I'm sure he can help you. You can also ask him about the components of this medicine, though it might confuse you." And with that Reinhart pushed him out of the infirmary, waving him goodbye before locking the door in his face. Ayato stared at it for a while, extremely annoyed. _What a way to treat ore-sama. But really...why was I so thirsty?_

* * *

Reinhart put down his glasses, smirking. In his hand was a smartphone, in which he simply pressed on his most frequently called number. The familiar ringing tone filled his ear, along with the quick click and a soothing voice that came after it.

"What is it, Boss?" Fuyuki was rather puzzled by the phone call. "It is unlike you to use a phone."

"Indeed, my daughter, it is. I have to praise you for your loyalty to me in these _plans_ of mine despite being so _adamant_ about them." He gave a deep chuckle as he heard a soft click of the tongue. "Though I am sure you are aware of what will happen to you if you weren't as loyal, no?"

"I understand." She automatically responded. _The answer was a quick death, obviously._ "Do you need me to give you a report of our current situation in Germany?"

"No need. I have a few familiars already observing for me. I have something important to tell you."He gave the crimson tablets on his table a good look as he spoke to her slowly. "By the time you come back, the _crimson moon_ will be up. At the same time, I have chosen our dear _Adam and Eve_... make sure the _Adam_ is worthy before giving his lover back alright? Also..."

"I hope your **venom** will not kill yourself then as well. As my daughter, do you think you will bring me results?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Be sure to being back something interesting from Germany as well."

With that, the call was off. Everybody in the room could only silently stare at the _mercenary,_ who silently went back to her seat. In the end, while she might not be a puppet being played directly under his fingers, she was still a piece on his chess board. Perhaps, she had the title of 'Knight' due to her loyalty, and felt herself being moved forward. One step closer to victory. One step closer to death.

* * *

Authors Notes: Well, I hope this chapter didn't scare you off. If you're reading this, I'm glad you've come this far! Here we introduce Gerhardt and Gerfried, our first Vibora(Snakes) to be introduced into the story. Also, we welcome back Minami Takano from the original story as an informant, instead of being our nice little bassist in Fuyuki's band. Where is Momoka? I don't know actually! As you can see, I have mixed MORE BLOOD and DARK FATE into one... and this is going to be one heck of a ride. Much more plot is going on here, so I really hope you don't get confused! Oh yeah, if you know German, tell me if I got anything wrong. Please.

-Mein Gott means Oh my God. I didn't put in the translation up there because I thought it would look funnier :p

Thanks for reading! R&R is very much appreciated! (especially this chapter!)


	10. Deeper

**Deeper**

 _The stories start to intertwine.  
Getting deeper and deeper into secrets...  
Or were they even secrets to begin with?_

* * *

Raito was lounging in the living room with nothing much to do when Ayato pushed the main doors open with a banging noise. He raised a brow at his brother who seemed like he was unnaturally busy, ignoring his greeting and heading up the stairs in a hurry. He chuckled, but remembered the mention of him looking rather rugged before. Sure didn't seem like it now, though. From the kitchen, Kanato snickered as he fed on his chocolate fudge cake.

"Well, seems like he's rushing. I wonder what's it about this time? Right, Teddy?" The eye-patched stuffed toy gave no response to its owner, who merely grinned at it creepily. "Though I must say, I smelt something weird."

"Same here. I think he's brought something weird home." Raito could only agree more to himself as he heard Ayato's furious banging on Reiji's door. "Something like blood? Quite distinct. But it could be something else."

Meanwhile, Reiji opened the door with a frown on his face.

"Excuse me Ayato, but would you be more gentle with the door? You're making a ruckus." Reiji lectured, though the red head paid no heed to him and pushed himself into the lab. He set himself onto the couch and slammed the bag of red tablets onto the coffee table. "What is that?"

"I don't know! I suddenly felt super thirsty and normal human blood didn't make it go away, so that doctor fed this to me and suddenly I was fine. It smells and looks suspicious, and he said you would know what this is. He also said only to take it when I'm seriously thirsty." Although quite upset by his rude behaviour, Reiji could see that the odd medication was a more serious issue. He picked up the sealed bag and took a tablet out.

"It seems like it was made with blood." He sniffed it again. "Doesn't smell human. Wait, I will test this." Reiji took a translucent red vial from his specially sealed cabinet and poured a little of it in a dish. Ayato, curious, went closer to see for himself.

Reiji put on his gloves and took a pair of tweezers, placing the tablet into the dish. Slowly, the tablet dissolved into what looked like thick blood. After that, he poured the solution into a test tube, closed it and heated it up. His eyes widened as the blood changed into a lighter colour, which made him stop the boiling immediately. Taking a test tube with vampire blood, he mixed the unknown solution into it. The blood became much more concentrated as a result. Reiji pushed up his glasses, now knowing the answer.

"Hey, so what is this?" Ayato questioned, now quite paranoid of it.

"...Ayato." Reiji's eyes held a certain sharpness. "This is Vipora blood. I first liquefied the tablet with Vipora poison, then boiled it with the poison to test for a reaction. The colour became lighter because the blood is eating the poison- which is the natural mechanism for Vipora blood so that they are immune to their own poison. I then mixed it with vampire blood with nutrients in a normal diet- and this is the result. Overly concentrated blood."

"What does that mean?" Now he was quite worried about what he'd just eaten.

"Vipora's have extremely powerful blood, which allows them to use a variety of magic. This is also why it is considered the most powerful demon race, as they are basically beings of battle. The reason why the blood here in concentrated in because a vampire's mana limit is much smaller than a vipora's. Listen, Ayato- never ever eat his unless your blood is extremely thin. Also, tell me when you've consumed one. Your condition is unheard of." Reiji crossed his arms as he tried to read Ayato's expression. "Understand?"

"Tch. You don't know why I'm so fucking hungry all of a sudden?"

"Don't be rude. There are many conditions that have similar symptoms, but yours is rather specific. I will need time to pin-point the cause. Before you leave, I will need to take a blood sample from you."

With no retort, Ayato could only heed to Reiji's request. Besides, it was better than accidentally killing Yui out of hunger. He felt the thin, sharp needle pierce into his skin and drawing his blood out, though it didn't hurt. The hole healed immediately after the syringe left his wrist. He stared at his own blood with uncertainty.

"By the way, who _exactly_ gave this to you?" Reiji finally raised the most important question now that the emergency was over.

"That infirmary doctor Reinhart. _Good for really bad sore throats like yours_ he said. He also told me you would know the properties of the tablets. He obviously knows much more than I do." With that, Ayato left the lab. Reiji tapped his chin, thinking deeply. There were no medical conditions that drained life force so rapidly like that. _Hmph, I must get down on this soon. It might be bigger than I thought._

* * *

"Fuyuki will be coming back tomorrow." Ruki informed Yui as they sat at the cafeteria together. Recently after school, he would always come by the have tea and talk with her. They spoke about trivial things about each other's families or just about school, but it was enough for her to feel happy. "Sorry if I've been disturbing you recently. Fuyuki also said to keep an eye on you since you have weak health, so I just got worried. Natural instinct as the eldest brother of a family, I guess."

"Oh don't worry! I'm pretty happy you always invite me for tea. Since I don't have many friends either way..." She shifted uncomfortably as she said so. Her pink eyes widened as she saw Ruki frown as she said that. "It's nothing like that! It's just that I'm not very good at communicating."

"I think you communicate just fine. Say, that boy that sits beside you...you're dating him right? Is he doing anything to you?"

"No, we just argue from time to time. It is normal for relationships to be like that, isn't it?" Yui smiled brightly, making Ruki rethink his moves. Feeling that he had spoken enough for the day, he finished the last of his tea before standing up. "Do you have to leave early today?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. Well, I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a wave goodbye and left, Kou waiting for him nearby. The blonde was extremely ecstatic to see Yui at the table, furiously waving his hands screaming _M Neko-chan!_ as he was dragged away by Ruki.

A few moments later, Ayato slammed his hands onto the table, staring hard at Yui.

"Who was that?" He demanded, his voice striken with coldness. Although she was taken aback by his behaviour, she calmly responded.

"Mukami Ruki, Maeno-san's older brother. I started talking with him recently." She felt a sweat drop from her forehead as Ayato frowned at her answer. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is." He snapped. "He smells weird. Like a half-vampire. Listen up, he's dangerous. Suddenly talking to you when Weirdoyuki's not around, don't you ever think that was weird?"

"I guess it was, but he said that Maeno-san told him to look out for me since I had poor health."

"He must be lying."

"Ayato-kun, isn't it rude to assume that even though you don't know him? Geez, you should really calm down. Even your breath...is kind of shallow today." Placing a hand on his forehead, she gave him a worried look. "I heard you were sick yesterday. We should go home already."

"Vampires don't get sick like humans do."

"You have your own illnesses, don't you? Now listen to me and let's get home." She pulled his arm along, though he did not budge from his spot.

"Hmph, getting on your high horses now aren't you, Chichinashi?" His hand crept onto her neck, lightly pressing his thumbs against her throat. He chuckled darkly as she frowned and let out a disapproving growl. "You'll have to be punished for this. So come with me now, I'm getting hungry."

"What are you planning Ayato-kun?" Although she was still unhappy with his behaviour, she followed him. She knew that he would probably starve himself if he didn't get to drink her blood, so she was willing to bear the pain for him. "That way is... the band room?! Ayato-kun, not there please!"

"That's where Weirdoyuki is at all the time right? It's fine, she's not here today anyway. We can have fun in there all we want, Chichinashi~" Ayato leaned down and whispered into her ear. She shuddered as she felt his breath so close to her, tickling her skin. His tongue darted out to give her cheek a quick lick, earning a small yelp from her. "Eager, aren't we?"

With a smirk, Ayato slid to door open. To his disappointment, Shuu had propped himself on the long navy couch and had even set some cold tea for himself. His blue eyes darted over to the unexpected noise as he chewed on some cookies, quite displeased with Ayato's arrival. Yui heaved a sigh of relief. Who knows what the other two would say if they found blood stains in here?

"Go bring your kinky activities somewhere else. I'm too tired to move." Shuu bluntly stated.

"Tch! What's with these interferences this week?" Ayato cursed, until he felt a pang in his chest. He wasn't really thirsty just now since he had that blood tablet but it was coming back to him slowly. "Aghh...! This...sudden dryness..."

"Ayato-kun?! I told you we should've went home!" Yui worriedly placed her hand on his sweating forehead. "No fever...Shuu-san! Do you know anything about his condition?"

"Who knows. Reiji probably does." The blonde, although sounding quite disinterested, was actually quite curious about this. "I've never seen someone get thirsty so fast. It's like he's losing a lot of blood, but he isn't."

"...We need to get you to Reiji-san now." Her eyes held a determination Shuu had sworn to have never seen before. "Shuu-san, thanks."

"I didn't do anything." He watched her sling Ayato's arm over her shoulder, though he was still walking rather fine by himself. The redhead constantly looked her neck hungrily, though his urges were weak enough to hold back for the time being. Staying close to a hungry vampire with that intoxicating blood... Honestly, that amused him. "Silly woman."

Taking another sip of his tea, he read the note stuck onto the pot:

 _I know you well, bastard Shuu. So have some snacks and tea because I have such hospitality even when I'm not around. Stop stealing when I come back. -Fuyuki_

"...you obviously have something to do with this, right?"

* * *

"Well Ruki-kun, hows the _friendship_ going on?" Kou leaned back onto the couch, his covered eyes glowing curiously as a smirk formed on his older brother's face. "That snarky expression tells me its going well. As expected, I guess. It is Ruki-kun, after all~"

"Certainly. She likes to be treated nicely, especially since she lives in such...conditions. It will not take long for her to go to our side. Besides...it has started. When I first saw the effects take place, I must say I was fearful of it." The rest nodded. As half-vampires they ought to be more careful since the amount of magic in their blood is significantly lower than a pure-blood.

"The awakening... say, does that mean we cannot become _Adam_?" Azusa had a disappointed expression as he said so. "After all, that means that Eve has already chosen Ayato as her Adam..."

"Tch, we can always steal her away right? Not like its impossible for her to get swayed."

"Yuma-kun, I didn't know you were into NTR. I'm...impressed!" Kou doubled over as Yuma slapped his hand on his back with extreme force. "Ouch~ You didn't have to be so mean!"

"When Fuyuki comes back, it all will begin... get ready." As Ruki said so, he dismissed the rest of them. Settling himself back onto his seat, he observed the moon carefully. This was going to be eventful...especially with the coming of a Red Moon, and the completion of _the contract._ " _Fuyuki, please come home soon._ "

* * *

Authors Notes: This has been on my computer since early December actually, I'M SO SORRY. I've been doing my other fanfictions that I've left this for awhile... but I'm back again. I'm going to be a very busy person this year, but I hope I can keep up the pace with my writing, especially since my chapters are so short! I honestly am bad at writing even longer because my creativity always falls short on me...new years resolution I guess. I would really like to hear what you think about the way the Mukami's approach Yui, as well as your thoughts on Fuyuki's role in the story.

Thanks for reading! R&R super much appreciated!


	11. Starter

**Starter**

 _Someone has to roll the dice first.  
It gets exciting from there on.  
_

* * *

Although she would have preferred it if Gerhart would just summon a magical circle for teleporting with that mana he could easily waste, it would've been suspicious to suddenly appear at home again without any stamps on her passport to prove that she'd been out of the country. It wasn't necessary, but Fuyuki felt the need to show it to Yui for her brothers' act to be more convincing. So she sat in a plane beside Takano, who hummed to the beats of the song playing on his headphones. Kouhime had more things to do with Gerhardt in Germany, so he decided to return back to eye on the situation in Japan.

"Fuyu-nee, I haven't seen any movement from Takagi's subordinate. What do you think she's doing?" He brushed his green hair back as she fiddled around with an aluminium wire in her hands.

"Yes, Sonoda Kiiru." She mumbled, still concentrated on her mindless activity. "She's currently residing with the Rito's. So troublesome considering that Kouji's there, don't want him to get mixed up with the Church of the Borders. Most importantly, Kiiru would likely approach Yui soon. Can you do something about it?"

"I don't think I'll be able to stop someone as stubborn as her, but I'll try to lead her away. I don't want Kouji-kun to be burdened with the responsibility of hiding everything from her after all. He'll be in deep trouble if she finds out that he's well affiliated with the Mukami's in the first place." Takano laughed, although his eyes held a certain seriousness. "The red moon is coming soon, so leave these things to me. You have Karlheinz's plans to fulfil."

"Thanks. It's only been a week, but I'm sure my brothers have already become good friends with Yui. Once Ayato runs out of his _medicine,_ the action will begin." As she said so, the familiar chime rung from the intercom, telling the passengers to return to their seat for landing. From outside the window, the setting sun painted the sky orange, and the bustling city of Japan reflected in her eyes. A dove flew past, the seal on it all too familiar.

* * *

Azusa wrapped his arms around her the moment she had opened the door and settled on the couch. He buried his head into her shoulder, inhaling her scent. It was a gentle, sweet scent that was masked, but still intoxicating. It made him feel like burrowing up and sleep, but he knew that his sister had no time to nap with him today. His eyes shifted towards Ruki, who sat peacefully beside them, drinking some tea. Noticing that it was not the usual book he was reading, Azusa raised a brow.

"That's unusual..." He mumbled, his face still muffled in Fuyuki's shoulder. "Your book..."

"Oh, this? Takano gave this to me." A rune was printed on the cover, indicating that it was a magic tome. "I figured I should learn something new."

Silence was left hanging in the room, but nothing too awkward. They continued doing whatever they were at that point, Fuyuki and Azusa somehow falling asleep comfortably around each other after a few minutes of cuddling, something actually not too rare for them to do despite their personalities. Ruki pulled some sheets over their bodies before resuming his reading, mumbling to himself occasionally. The upcoming events were unnerving for him and he badly wanted to discuss it, but let his younger siblings rest for today.

Knock.

An unfamiliar and rather threatening presence came from behind the door. It smelled strongly of a human, a woman at that, with a killing intent that seeped through the gaps. The oldest Mukami stared cautiously before approaching the door, staying near yet far away from it. He creaked the door open, revealing a short, black haired woman who had piercing grey eyes. Ruki immediately figured that it was Sonoda Kiiru. Her arms were folded, and she wore the typical working suit- blazer and all. A gun was hidden under her skirt; Ruki could tell.

"Is thia the Mukami residence?" Her voice was slightly loud and domineering, much to Ruki's displeasure. The hint of what Ruki would've called _arrogance_ slightly ticked him off. Livestock shouldn't talk to him like that. "And is it right that I presume that you are Mukami Ruki, the eldest, no?"

"Yes, I am Ruki." He smiled, albeit rather forcefully . "I apologise, but can we talk more softly? My siblings are resting and I don't want to disturb them. Shall we take this inside?"

"Siblings..." Kiiru mumbled, hesitantly stepping into the _monster's lair,_ or so she would've described it. The conditions of the mansion was rather pristine, full of modern designs and simplicity. No servants were around, surprisingly. It made the huge place feel rather lonesome. Looking at the living room, two figures laid asleep peacefully. One of them, she recognised. "I'm sorry. It'll be short, I promise."

"Sure, have a seat." They walked through the kitchen, settling in a small room in the back. A large window allowed moonlight to illuminate the place, which held a well-crafted coffee table and two matching chairs. Kiiru had gone rather quite as she looked around. It made Ruki pleased that she had **finally** realised her _place_ in this house. "So, what is the matter at hand...?"

"Is your sister named Fuyuki?" Her eyes kept staring straight at him, trying to pick up on his body language. His hands were folded and placed on top of the coffee table, legs crossed and a charming smile endowed his face. It made her feel as if something was amiss, similar to one when she knew she made a mistake.

"Yes, she is. Is there anything you need from her?" The vampire hunter swiftly leaned back on her chair as Ruki moved his face closer towards her. He remembered that Takano had warned him to tread carefully around this woman.

"I was wondering if she knew someone of the name Maeno Takagi."

"I'm not sure, because I have not heard her mention it before." Lies. Just when Fuyuki came back she had reported that Takagi had participated in an extermination. Which included brainwashing people. A shadow was cast over Kiiru's face, clearly signifying disappointment, but her eyes remained bright and sharp. "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?"

"I'd overheard that she's referred to as Maeno Fuyuki...isn't your family surname Mukami? If so, why is hers different?" Ruki scowled subtly as she began to sound more indignant again. He didn't like that question whenever it was asked. The vampire hunter tapped her fingers on the small bump above her skirt, where her pistol was located at. The tense atmosphere settled down upon them as Ruki sighed and answered.

"We...are adopted. Fuyuki prefers to be called by her previous surname for personal reasons. Besides, Maeno is a common Japanese surname isn't it? I am pretty sure that the similarities are just a coincidence." Kiiru's eyes widened as she heard the word 'adopted'. "She was an only child, if you are curious."

"Well then, could you please help me ask? It is really important." Scribbling her phone number onto a piece of paper, she stood from her seat. "That is it, really. As promised, I will leave now."

"...Sure. I will guide you to the door."

Ruki eyed her, but all that he could see was a brooding face. While she may not have completely erased her suspicions of his claims, or whether he was a trustworthy source for the matter, it had at least stumped her for the time being. A smirk rode up his lips for a short while, left unnoticed by Kiiru. Back at the living room, Azusa and Fuyuki were still in the same positions as before.

"And also one last question. I am aware that you are friends with Komori Yui...if anything, please keep her away from the Sakamaki's at all cost tomorrow. Thank you very much." As quickly as she said that, she left.

"Oh great, she knows where we live." Fuyuki mumbled, only opening an eye. Ruki let out an obnoxious snort, as if to reassure her of what was coming. "She's killed a few of your familiars already. It would be dangerous to send more, especially since her finding us here was definitely through mana trace. How bold of her to step in here so leisurely, though."

"Hmph, I must say that her rather _obnoxious and disrespectful_ behaviour is rather intolerable, but she was definitely well aware of the risks she was taking. Perhaps I should be grateful she didn't exactly have that pistol near me."

"You should. Her mastery is mana-blocking. As if the Mana-Steal magic humans came up with wasn't too bad already." Fuyuki pulled an arm out of Azusa's embrace and tossed him a book from the table in front of her. "Ecgbryht's Basic Magic Guide. Good choice to start with. You should start practising now, since you're free."

With a slight smile on her face, Fuyuki lulled herself back to sleep. Her older brother stared at the small tome in his hands, ready to accept information he'd never seen before.

* * *

"Takagi." A low mellow voice had called out to me. I gave him a slight glance to let him know I had acknowledged his call, but he repeated my name again. This time I clicked my tongue. Being a senior in this field, I didn't particularly enjoy this vampire hunter's mannerisms or personality, so to say. In fact, I'd rather steer clear from this man and his sister. Even in a place like the Church of the Borders these twins were highly regarded as the Executioners (officially it was Dr. Roger Zacharias Heaney, but clearly no one ever noticed the poor man) even though they actually worked for the infamous group: Vampire Circus. Ironically enough, I had been his accomplice for the week and as expected, it was a gore-fest.

Vallios Carpentier is probably the most brutal, uncaring man I had seen in my life. It was to the point I could call him a sociopath. Who could blame me for such an accusation? He literally had a vampire noble vivisected just because he could. And his obnoxious, snobby attitude was difficult to keep up with. Personally I would've preferred Valerie (his twin), but I've heard much more rumours from her side.

Point is, they were not very healthy to my mind.

"Looks like those damned _Vibora_ caught wind of this. So stop lazing around and go clean up the mess or something." Vallios droned. He clearly did not respect me, nor understood his position in this church. He was talking to me, the possible successor, in such a manner. "Oi, why aren't you answering?"

"I've been destroying our magic tracks for the past hour. I believe I _am_ doing my job, Mr Carpentier." I snapped my head back to the paper, filling up the necessary details. My table then shook violently and two hands slammed down in front of me. "...What is it now?"

"You know your place don't you?" He grinned deviously, as if he were the one in control. Sure, the Carpentier's have one of the strongest mana concentration in humans as well as magical proficiency...but they surely did not understand the concept behind my pistol. I casually pointed it at him, clearing my throat so I could sound more refined.

"Yes, I am Maeno Takagi, the successor of The Church of the Borders. Who will also buy out Vampire Circus soon enough... so you better learn how to respect your superiors." I took a step back and hid the documents under my coat. A split second later, Vallios had decimated the long table with his long sword, breathing heavily. My arm was extended, still pointing the gun at his face. "Getting violet, aren't you? But it is the truth after all."

"Fuck you. I am Vallios Carpentier! My ancestor Oculus had direct contact with the Vibora who gave humans power! Your role doesn't matter at all!" My phone vibrated. I stared at the message which was from Sonoda, who I had sent to Japan ahead of me.

 _"As expected, no information is given out. I will continue to monitor the situation, and let Komori Seiji know about this... I will return to Germany in two days."_ Ironically enough, we both knew full well that Seiji would go insane once he finds out his daughter is dating a vampire, much less a Sakamaki. While his loss of sanity might've rooted from the works of our church...I simply feel no sympathy for him. After all, the _Fuyuki_ I know, my mentor, had taught me that there times where we simply need to accept, which Komori Seiji did not understand at all. Oh what a shame-

"Maeno damn Takagi... you are getting a kick out of this aren't you? Seeing me in despair...you bastard...!"

"Despair?" I chuckled a little. Oh man, it's such a joke. "Lineage does not matter in this world. Besides, **you** are the bastard here. A horrendous, self-righteous murderer. Do you think you have been left unseen killing beings that are not vampires? Simply sick down to the core."

"Oh, so you do know." His angry expression had now changed into a rather amused one. If I hadn't paid much attention to him, I would've easily thought that he had some underlying mental illness of sorts. "Ah yes, I killed them because they were in our way. Someone in the group has to rid of the competition. Haha, yes indeed. But that is entertaining in it's own way- I'm sure someone like you can understand."

"...Not really, and I don't plan too either." A complete change in attitude. Well, that adds instability to his personality traits chart as well. He could be from snobby to angry to amused, something that I would perhaps never be able to comprehend. "Tell me, what are you aiming for?"

"Ah, that... I wonder." His light, mysterious laughter kept me on my feet. I avoided his curious gaze. "But what about you? Rumours go around saying you brood for days during summer. So I was thinking: was this what brought you here? To kill with me side by side; I _know_ you hate me Takagi. I feel it all the way to my bones~"

His voice seemed to chill me as he hugged himself in delight. So to say, I was a little disgusted. An odd mix of sadism and masochism seemed to swirl around his head, and he sounded quite... nevermind. Ignoring him, I simply decided to gather my items and leave. Times like these made me realise how Kiiru kept my mind sane from all this madness. Looking at my suitcase across the room only reminds me about how this nonsense is going to continue from now on...

* * *

Authors Notes: Hi guys I have drank a health potion, so I'm back in action! Here we introduce the people who were responsible for the vampire extermination around 2 chapters ago, Maeno Takagi and Vallios Carpentier! I hope you enjoy them as much as I do, because it was fun thinking up their dialogue as Fuyuki is quite different compared to them (haha I still like writing her though). I suggest you read this fic from the beginning to remember the heck is going on LOL. My advice is to pay attention with their conversations and tone- it will contribute to your understanding of the characters and is relevant to the plot! This kinda applies to other stories as well though :p

BONUS: If you also read my other fic, Re:Live (Tokyo Ghoul), there are some similarities to my characters from there and here. If you are willing to waste time you can analyse them and try and compare them XD

Thanks for reading! R&R deeply appreciated! (Sorry for the long break!)


	12. Duty

**Duty**

 _Everyone has a role to fulfil  
_ _What about you?  
_...

Yui kept glancing at Ayato beside her, who had his head laid on the table. She was almost certain that he was grunting in pain occasionally, the creasing frown on his face deepening as he took each breath. It didn't take long for him to stand up groggily and leave the classroom, the teacher keeping silent as he didn't particularly want to bother with him either way. She tapped on the table worriedly as she contemplated chasing him down.

"Don't." Fuyuki pulled on her sleeve as she almost got up to leave, pulling her down gently. Yui flinched slightly at the intensity of her gaze, as if stopping her from heading into a death trap. Without any questions, Yui simply decided to listen to her friend and stay put. It would've been dangerous to follow him without knowing what kind of condition he had, since he was a vampire.

For the rest of the day Ayato was never seen. Not in the hallways, classrooms, cafeteria, infirmary- every way she could access. It wouldn't be surprising if he had left the school, but it worried her a little too much. The library back in the mansion also had no information on this, at least the ones she could read- which was quite little, considering that she only understood Japanese and English. She had reported to Reiji about his disappearance, who had set out to search for him immediately. Apparently from what she heard, it was dangerous for her to stay with him at this moment, so he told her to leave it to him.

It was odd seeing Reiji so concerned, but Yui understood that out of everyone in the family, Reiji looked after them very well. It was quite enlightening to see his subtle show of kindness, especially after she felt so discouraged after seeing the strong bonds of the Mukami family. Though, Reiji would never admit to such a thing.

* * *

Ayato slumped onto the wall behind the school, holding a small bag of blood in his hands. It smelt exactly like the tablets. In fact, he might even know the source of it. But for now, he slowly gulped it down. It was too little to quench his thirst entirely, but at least his head wasn't throbbing any more. He found in one of the cabinets in the infirmary, which was specifically labelled for him. As usual, Reinhart was not around whenever he had many questions to ask.

As he contemplated whether he should go home for the day, his eyes narrowed as footsteps approached. The shadow cast on the grass was enough for him to recognise who it was. Followed by this was a light, mocking chuckle and a smirk. Fuyuki looked down at his weak figure as she folded her arms together. Her apparent delight at this sight did not please him one bit, making him stand up with a menacing expression. Unfortunately, he didn't look threatening as even if were hard to admit, Fuyuki was taller than him even if it was only 1 cm. It didn't take too long for him to connect the pieces of the puzzle together the moment he sniffed the air again.

"Bitch...this is your blood isn't it?!" He growled. A Vibora, this woman was. He grabbed her the collar, though her smirk hadn't vanished. "What the fuck are you planning to do?"

"I'm just following his plan. And, this isn't really the time to pick a fight with me. Right?" Easily pushing him away, he staggered backwards. Fuyuki watched carefully as his eyes widened in realisation. "He is stealing mana from you. Basically he's draining the energy out of you. So there you go, an answer. It'll end today though. Maybe."

"So you're one of his pawns." He stared at her, looking into her eyes. As usual, he could not read the emotions within them, the feeling of extreme annoyance starting to gnaw at him.

"Not exactly. If I'm a pawn, you're a sock." She replied with a flat voice.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell do you think you are to insult ore-sama?!" Ayato grabbed her by the collar, his hands shaking violently. Blood coursed through his veins more than ever before, so much so that he could ignore the pain and nausea. Fuyuki's more than amused expression only further induced his rage. "What is so funny...? All you do is obey. You're not only a pawn, you're worse than a sock. You're a fucking speck of dust."

"Aha..." Her smile widened even more; a mocking smile. "Ahahahaha! Its the first time I've had such a good laugh... Worse than a sock he said! Man, that golden."

"You-"

"Fuyuki. Kou and the others are already waiting for you." Another voice interrupted him, and Ayato's eyes immediately widened at seeing the speaker. "We have to get Eve to our place immediately. Takano just called; Sonoda will be arriving in 10 minutes. Preparations are complete. As for this... I'll deal with him myself. The rest is up to you."

"Okay," She slowly walked away, giving Ayato another glance. A wry smile rode up her lips. "Sock."

With that she immediately disappeared from the scene, leaving a weak Ayato with Ruki, who stared at him intently. Ruki grabbed him by the collar, the red-head growling in irritation and anger. Similarly to Fuyuki, he smiled in the most indignant way he could. He then threw the weakened vampire onto the ground, his head hitting the concrete wall. A gasp of pain left his lips as he tried to stand up again, but to no avail. Karlheinz's spell was this effective, and it scared him to know what else he could do.

"Ore-sama...can't go down like this..." He gritted his teeth. "You got close to Yui for this. You'll pay for this..."

"I wasn't necessarily lying when I said that I wanted to know her better. Fuyuki was indeed, concerned for her and I found her rather interesting. I never said I didn't have any other motives to approach her, did I?" Ruki leaned in closer, whispering into his ear. "Komori definitely likes men who are nice and gentle towards her. I wouldn't be surprised if she fell for me."

"That's it! I'm not taking fucking bullshit from you!" Before he could blink, the next thing Ruki felt was a fist on his cheek, sending him a few metres backwards. Ayato was breathing heavily, still on the ground. In a flash, he had gone, no longer to be seen. It was apparent he had teleported away, and Ruki chuckled to himself. Looking up to the rooftop, he knew his plans were already a success.

* * *

"W-What is that...?! A werewolf- kyaa!" The hallways were deserted, making Yui the only person on the floor. Her feet scrambled, running the fastest she could as the supernatural being growled and began to chase her. "What is it doing here? Why is it after me?!"

She jumped a few steps down the stairway, making sure she didn't slip and headed towards the garden. Her eyes darted around for any exit to the outside, just anywhere that wouldn't be an enclosed space. There are no windows or doors here...! That's right, the co-curricular building! With that in mind she sharply turned to the left, passing by doors and doors of familiar rooms. Why is no one in school? It just ended an hour ago! Her thoughts stopped and her breath hitched as the werewolf seemed to get closer and closer to her each second. And as the first window came into sight, a figure was coming down the hallway.

"That is...! Kou-kun?! Kou-kun, don't walk here! There's...there's a wolf here!" The blond seemed surprised as he lifted his head, immediately noticing it right behind her back. As if on queue he opened the door to the Band Room, beckoning her to enter. Although she felt it was a bad choice, she ran in with all her might, slamming the door shut. Yui was positive it would barge the door down, just like her previous experiences, but the wolf simply by-passed the room.

"M Neko-chan, we have to head to the rooftop!" He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. She shuddered as she felt the intensity of his gaze. "Everyone who's left in the school has headed there already, its too dangerous to stay here. Come, follow me!"

Nodding frantically, Yui followed Kou as he opened the door as quietly as he could before heading out. It seemed that the werewolf had went to the courtyard judging from the open doors at the end of the corridor, and his grip on Yui's hand became tighter. Yui was touched by how serious and kind he seemed, trying to help her even though he could be in danger as well. Little did she know that he had a mischievous glint in his eyes, but he made sure his act wouldn't slip any time soon.

"Do you know how many people are left in the school...?" Yui asked nervously as they ran up the stairs, panting as she did so. "H-How did it even enter the school?"

"I don't know either, but we'll be safe soon!"

They finally reached the roof, and to her surprise, the whole Mukami family was there. The infirmary doctor Reinhart also stood in the middle of all of them, with a calming smile on his face. Yui saw a sheepish expression on Kou's face as he led her towards the group, before letting her hand go. He moved a few steps backwards. She was stumped by the situation and absolutely scared. Not only of the werewolf, but for Ayato's condition and how everything seemed to be orchestrated by the Mukami family.

"Sorry M Neko-chan~ That lovely werewolf actually belongs to me!" Kou let out a carefree laugh. Yui's legs began to tremble as he continued to speak."But you see... there's a test that Ayato-kun and you have to pass nooooo matter what. It's really for the greater good, so please help us!"

"What...is it? What's for the greater good?! Putting Ayato-kun into so much pain and agony, twisting with my emotions and telling me all these, how is that good?! I can't go with you! Especially since this morning Ayato-kun was in so much pain!" She began to lash her feelings out, all of it pent up ever since he was deemed sick. These people she had put her trust in had set up all this. Her eyes turned to Fuyuki, who seemed concentrated on something else as she kept her head down. "Maeno-san...?"

"Ah, don't mind her. I'll explain it for you." Reinhart stepped closer to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She flinched. "They'll explain what's for the greater good when the time is right. But for now, please live with the Mukami's. Don't worry about Ayato-kun! I have found the perfect medicine for him. You'll still be coming to school as well, so you can see him then. After all, we have to listen to Karlheinz's plans am I right?"

Yui could only keep silent as the rest of them nodded in unison. She was well aware of the fact that Karlheinz was someone that nobody here, nor in the Sakamaki family, could oppose. But still, being apart from Ayato now was the last thing she would want to do. Before she could say anything, Reinhart had disappeared and inscribings began to show up on the floor. Stepping backwards in shock, she bumped into Yuma, who silently held her by the shoulders. Fuyuki stood in the middle of the magical circle, and chanted in a foreign language. From the corner of her eye, she could see Ruki's expression lighten into something she would describe as amazement.

And light engulfed her sight.

* * *

When Kiiru exited the car and was left at the gate of the school, she immediately felt that something was wrong. It was apparent that there was a certain kind of magical barrier that was cast around it, and somehow it felt very familiar. After getting permission from a by-passing teacher with the excuse of seeing Kouji, she started to search for the sources for it. One was found between the bars of the gate, a talisman that she had seen before. As much as she wanted to remove it, the seal repelled her hand every time she came close to it. Moving forward into the school, she had inquired that none of the Sakamaki's and Mukami's had been seen since classes ended. It didn't take long for her to realise that the Mukami's were definitely involved in this case; her mentor Takagi had advised her not to take any action against them as he would in Japan to solve the case.

"Kouji-kun, I need to speak with you." The boy jolted to a halt as she caught him leaving the Band Room. His face slowly drained of life as she came closer and closer to him. "Where is your friend? The blue-eyed girl that's always with you?"

"She...she went home already. There's no practice today." His eyes were looking straight into hers, unwavering. His voice seemed to tell something else though, as it shook as he continued speaking. "Komori-san... has left as well."

"Alright, then I would like you to explain the barrier around the school." She crossed her arms, her tone becoming sharper. Kouji flinched as she grabbed his collar and pushed him into the wall. "What spell is it? You aren't supposed to co-operate with the Mukami's! Unless you're telling me that _girl_ has been manipulating you-"

"She isn't! Fuyuki isn't!" Kiiru's eyes widened in surprise as he seemed to become agitated over her words. He slapped her hands away from him, pulling out another talisman from his pocket. She took a few steps backwards. "I casted _Isolation._ Affected individuals will be in a separate space with the exact construction of the area it has been cast upon... it only lasts for 30 minutes and they can't leave until it wears out..."

"How long ago was this?!"

"...20 minutes ago."

"Kouji-kun! Do you know what you have just done?! Komori Yui has the blood of a First Blood running through her, and you know that well. She needs to be handed to the church as soon as possible!" She looked around to see if anyone was in the corridor, and to her luck no one was around. With a quick flick of the wrist, she pulled the talisman away from his hand and whipped out her pistol, pointing it at his head. "You better dispel it **now**. We still have time to capture them. I have all the rights to kill you... I'm sure your parents will understand. Do it-"

"Nu-uh Sonoda-chan. Pointing a gun at an innocent teenage boy isn't very sexy, you know?" Shivers went down her spine as the green-haired man leaned down on her neck from behind, a switch knife in his right hand. Kouji used this chance to back away from them a little. "Takagi-san will be extremely displeased to hear that his beloved student has killed a human, least a healthy young man. You should know that too."

"I don't think you're attractive for putting a knife under a woman's neck as well." Her voice came out as a whisper as the blade grazed her neck ever so slightly. "Well, Minami-san? What is _your_ explanation then? Kouhime-sama wouldn't be delighted to know you've done this."

"Oh, she _will_ be delighted alright! After all, we've come to an agreement with Fuyu-nee. She has done many favours for us, and we're simply paying her for all the jobs she's done for us." Takano mumbled as his grip on the switch knife became tighter, a dark blue glow emitting from it. Kiiru immediately noticed it and grounded her elbow into his stomach, but he didn't even flinch. "Don't move too much, Sonoda-chan. It wouldn't be good for both of us."

"I can't believe the Kouhime Gardens is working with a mercenary, much less Maeno Fuyuki being one! Doesn't that mean that she _is_ the one that Takagi-san has been looking for all his life-" Her screaming was cut short when he slid the blade across her skin, making her lose consciousness and fall onto the ground. Takano sighed, beckoning Kouji to come over. The teenager was dumbstruck. "We've caused a ruckus. Don't mind casting _Presence Concealment_ on us? I'm useless without a weapon."

"Alright..." He mumbled, quickly sticking a talisman with 「空 」written on it, placing it on Takano's shoulder. The older man seemed impressed by it, slapping the boy on the back. "...don't you have any questions for me?"

"Yeah, I suppose I do. For instance, why are you helping Fuyu-nee? I'm sure its not only because she's been a friend of yours for a long time. And... she _is_ involved in Sasaki Koujirou's death as well." Normally Kouji would be angry with such a happy tone used for such a serious thing, but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything but pain. He was the son of a family of vampire hunters. Takano heaved Kiiru on his back, still smiling. "Don't think too badly of yourself! Fuyu-nee hates to see you sad. She told me that a while back."

"Really?"

"Mm hm. Ah, more than 10 minutes has passed hasn't it? I may not be magically gifted but I can kind of sense the remnants of a huge teleportation spell."

"You're right..."

They continued walking out of the school, and no one seemed to notice Takano and Kiiru. Reaching the car park, Kouji removed the talisman and assisted in placing another talisman on the woman, 「瘫痪」. She was placed at the back of the car, with no signs of her awakening anytime soon. He took the passenger seat beside the driver, Takano smiling at him reassuringly. Certainly with this man's help his parents wouldn't know of his involvement anytime soon, but there was a question lingering in his mind. Why _was_ he helping Fuyuki? He couldn't say no to her when she requested from his help earlier. Her eyes seemed so...earnest.

" _I can't bring myself to hate her after all..._ " Kouji muttered under his breath. His eyes fluttered shut, the memory of him and Fuyuki having some tea in a cosy cafe floating by.

* * *

Authors Notes: _Chinese characters-_ 空 means empty and 瘫痪 means paralyse. If you are confused to why Takano was called "Minami-san", his full name is Minami Takano, so it's his surname. If you guys came from the original series, it's pretty clear that Takano is an _adult,_ not a teenager in this series :p As you can see, the events on both Yui's and Fuyuki's sides are starting to merge together. There's a lot of backstory to cover, and I hope you enjoy the developments! You're in for a long, long ride...

Who's your favourite character so far and who would you like to see more of?

Thanks for reading! R&R is very much appreciated!


	13. Sword

**Sword  
** _The first attacker  
Gets the weapon  
_

* * *

"This is your room. We're busy now so the explanation will be later, but don't you _dare_ leave this room. Got it?!" Yuma frowned as he threw Yui on to the bed, whom he was carrying like a haversack on his shoulder. Not only was he stressed that his siblings had left him responsible for taking care of her for the time being, she had asked a ton of questions he didn't know how to answer, kicked struggled when he carried her and now she remained silent with clenched fists. "Oi, I get it okay? You're angry we kidnapped you and all but it's for the greater-"

"Then explain to me what's for the greater good. Kou-kun said it too before, so what is it?" She snapped. The half-vampire scratched his head and sighed deeply. "And... Maeno-san. She's the one who sent us here... _what was that?_ Magic?"

"See, I don't really understand either but you're _Eve._ We can't become _Adam_ because you've got your eyes all ogled on that red-headed Sakamaki noble, and then Maeki told us that... only purebloods can do it. Tch, happy now?" He crossed his arms and looked away. Although he'd normally start sucking her blood and tease her by now, Fuyuki had told him not to. "Maeki isn't a vampire, but isn't human either. That's all I will say, _Eve._ "

"Adam and Eve, those are the first humans God made... _me as Eve? What could this mean...?_ " She mumbled to herself thoughtfully. From experience with the Sakamaki's, she could tell that the Mukami's had a similar behavioural problem when they had shown their true nature. And Yuma had anger management issues just like Ayato, so pushing the wrong buttons would only do her no good. "Maeno-san didn't look very good just now either... but she... did she lie to me the whole time-?"

"I don't like that tone." Yui flinched when Yuma's voice deepened, a shadow cast across his face. Slowly, she crawled away from him, only to be pulled back with a yelp. Her skin went cold when he dragged her onto his lap. "Don't run away. Or else I'll hold you tighter... unless you want something else? Heh."

"D-Don't tease me. I didn't mean that about her either! I was just curious and concerned!" Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she shook it away. Giving up now would be pathetic. Yui breathed in deeply and attempted to remain calm as Yuma started to place his fingers on different parts of her neck, his hair tickling it lightly. A shudder crawled through her skin as she felt his light breath behind her. Her eyes widened when she realised that his grip had lightened. "Anyway... could you please let me go? I-I don't feel very good. A-As in I need to lie down and rest."

"Tch. Fine." As she crawled into the bed, someone knocked at the door. Yuma rushed to open it, revealing Azusa with a very worried expression. "How is Maeki? Is she okay, did she say she need medicine, did she go to sleep already-"

"She's fine but..." He walked into the room, gesturing Yuma to sit beside him on the side of the bed as he set a pot of tea aside. "She had to take some mana-nullifying pills. That, and she'll have to deal with Maeno Takagi. _That man_ said that if the Kouhime Garden's negotiation with him to stop interfering with our plans doesn't work, he wants her to **kill him.** "

"Ah, I see. But isn't he...?"

"Yeah. She...won't be happy..." Azusa turned to Yui, who was breaking out in cold sweat. Even though she was lying down and facing the opposite side, it was obvious that she was in shock of what they were saying. "Ah... you must be shocked. But once she's okay she'll tell you everything...so please wait. I brought some tea for you as well. Um, I shall take my leave."

"Oi Azusa. Tell her that I'll make dinner in her stead."

"Alright."

A silence fell upon the room as Yui sat on the opposite side of the bed, pouring some tea for herself. She stared at it intently and sniffed it slightly, just a little catious of what may be inside before she took a little sip. Her eyes widened, a hint of guilt in her eyes.

 _"This taste... its the same as Maeno-san's favourite rose tea."_

* * *

Fuyuki laid back down on Kou's lap after she took some suppressants. His sapphire-coloured eyes gazed at her face, a wry smile etched on his own as he started to play with her long hair. They remained silent for awhile until Kou stopped his actions, his expression now solemn.

"Hey. Whenever you collapse from the _contract_ you recall things from that time right? What did you see last time?" Fuyuki felt his fingers tense up in her hair. She reached her own hand out and held his. "...how many times has it been?"

"Last time's was... just another night with me and you in that orphanage. Before we met Ruki." Kou's fingers stopped moving. His eyes darkened visibly as he held onto her tightly. "That was honestly ages ago... well, I lost count of all the times."

"Was it an unpleasant one?"

"No, not really. We were just going to sleep after a day of _work._ "

"I see." Kou bit his lip. He could see from his hidden eye that she wasn't lying. "...you left a bible in M Neko-chan's room. Why did you go out of your way to place such an insignificant thing?"

"I want her to use her innate ability to analyse. I know she can do it."

"A naive human like her?" Kou had an indignant look on his face. "Are you sure?"

"Naive, but still has a brain." Fuyuki sat up, stretching herself. Kou leaned his head on her shoulder. Just then, Azusa came in to inform them that Yuma would be responsible for their dinner, before slipping away. "Don't underestimate your foes...though she isn't a foe technically. Don't overestimate yourself either- I'm fine now, so go to sleep. We'll be busy tomorrow."

"But Maeeekiii, you said you'll let me stay here. Please?" She gave him a slight glance before lightly pushing him away. His eyes narrowed as he slipped his hand into his pocket. Fuyuki slightly flinched. "Oh ho, nice wad of cash isn't it? Hmmm, it's around one million yen! I'll cover up for you when you skip house duties too for this week! Sounds good?"

"Accepted." Even before he could blink, Kou's hands were empty. Fuyuki flipped through the notes before pocketing it with a small, satisfied smile. Her brother couldn't help but be amused at her simple-mindedness. "You helped Kouji set up the barrier right? How was he?"

"Kouji-kun was more hard-headed and stronger than I thought! He put up those talismans so stealthily like he did it everyday and whoosh, up goes the barrier without anyone noticing! I'm not surprised you like guys like him Maeki~" He patted her head as she brought a cup of rose tea to her lips, though her expression was hidden behind her locks of hair.

* * *

Subaru was the first person to notice that something was amiss. Nothing wrong seemed to be happening, but his intuition told him otherwise. Everyone was home except for Ayato and Yui, which was not rare, but today was different. Was it because Ayato was sick, and possibly sucked Yui dry? Although it was actually a likely scenario, he knew it wasn't that. As he started to get irritated with the uneasy feelings that were growing inside him, a loud bang was heard from the living room. Ayato was back, but without Yui. He looked as if he were going to kill anyone who stepped near him.

"Chichinashi! Oi, are you here?! Chichinashi?! Yui?!"

"Shut up, can't you _smell_ that she's not here?" Subaru was a little surprised to see Ayato's rather battered up state as he walked down the stairs. Shuu, propped on the sofa, eyed them from under the pillow over his face. "Oh damn. What the fuck happened to you?"

"Those fucking half-vampires happened! I swear they stole her... even that Weirdoyuki was part of this shit!" The red-head clenched his fists, slamming them onto the nearby wall. It shook slightly, like the steady anger that was rising in his heart. "Who in the world knew that she was a Vibora...much less those tablets were _her_ blood. I knew she smelled weird from the beginning."

"So it was that girl's blood..."

"What? You know her or something?"

"Not really."

"Whatever. We need to take her back as soon as possible. Tch!" Ayato kicked the nearby table, causing it to collapse to the ground. At the sound of teacups breaking, Reiji was immediately alerted and opened the door in one swift move. "Oi Reiji! Do I have enough energy to summon familiars?!"

"What is this all about? You've broken my tea set..." He pushed up his glasses with slight irritation. "You are clearly in no condition to do as such. Look at yourself, you fool. With these measly wounds and your mana-draining illness, doing so much can be a mere dream."

"I- that condition disappeared! Right after that encounter with those black haired bastards!" Ayato clenched his teeth and fist. "They said it was _that man's_ plans. They called her _Eve._ "

"Eve...? That is the first female human said to have been made in the Bible." Reiji nodded, as if he had already deduced what the answer was. "That must mean you are Adam. The first two people created in God's image, to rule the new world he had made..."

"So you're telling us that _he's_ playing God and make a new world using Ayato and Yui?" Subaru frowned at the thought of it. "What the fuck is going through his mind?"

"I have a few ideas, but I do not have any concrete evidence. For now, I will look into this. After all, she is meant to be part of this house... Ayato, return to your room and rest. I believe there will be more information later... fufu. I must say, I'm very amused." Ayato almost punched him, before he continued. "I overheard you say that _Fuyuki_ is a Vibora? Very interesting."

"Are you telling me to wait?!"

"Yes. Making rash decisions will only bring harm to yourself. Besides, what if you do find out where they are? They have a vibora. With your current state, your soul will be easily eaten by her. Also, avoid her at all costs for now. I'm afraid _he_ might've asked her to keep Yui away from you to make her prepared to be Eve. Whatever preparation they have, that is." With that, Reiji returned to his room.

"Tch! Ore-sama will deal with this by myself!" The red-head stomped off, leaving Shuu and Subaru alone in the living room once again.

"Vibora..." Shuu mumbled to himself, as the next track on his music player began to play. Fuyuki's voice gently lulled him to sleep again.

* * *

Authors Note: Here comes the next chapter! I'm trying to update more often, but it seems that monthly is the most I can do right now. If you are confused about Fuyuki and Kou's conversation, you'll have to go a few chapters back and see one of Fuyuki's flashbacks again. I hope that I have peaked your curiosity, and do note certain terms that have been mentioned. Also; there will be certain DL characters whose canon information will be changed slightly (hint: Karlheinz). This is because I want to fit proper time periods into the story for clearer storytelling. Do not worry, I will only change minor bits to fit the plot and setting I am trying to create.

Man, I'm trying hard to fit Subaru here. He's actually not an easy character to write (at least for me), so Tsunbaru only gets a side role for now. I will try my best to showcase and highlight all the brothers (Kanato, I'm looking at you).

Thanks for reading! R&R much appreciated!


	14. Wordplay

**Wordplay**

 _Cuts deeper than a knife._

 _A game of words._

* * *

Kouji didn't know what to feel about the situation. Kiiru, the vampire hunter that his family was housing, was currently bounded by her arms and feet at the back of Takano's car. To any normal person this looked like a kidnapping, but he knew that it was for the best. The moment she awakes, which could be anytime, Kouji was sure to be tackled down immediately. Everyone in the car knew that she was in fact the Vampire King's adopted daughter, above her job as a mercenary. And by assisting her, he had helped Karlheinz forward his plans, an outright crime for the son of a vampire hunter.

"What you did was right, Kouji-kun." Takano patted his head as he kept his other hand on the steering wheel. "It's a step to the truth you've been looking for."

"What truth?" Kouji nervously pressed his fingers on his bangles.

"Everything related to the death of Sasaki Koujirou." The boy's breath stopped. The car came to a halt as they reached a traffic light, now on the outskirts of the city. "You saw didn't you? She was where his corpse was at. You have that rosario with you even now."

"...are you saying she didn't kill him?"

"I don't know, but I know for sure it's related to what she's doing now." The green-haired man had a wide grin on his face. It made Kouji slightly uncomfortable, but he set the feeling aside. As they silently continued their ride, Takano's phone started vibrating. Ruki's name appeared on the screen. "Hello Ruki-kun! I'm sure you guys will be fine with the blood bags for now?"

"Yes." Ruki curtly replied. "...there's someone else with you now."

"Wow, how intuitive! You're right. Kouji-kun's with me." Kouji flinched as Ruki fell into silence for a while. "How's Fuyu-nee?"

"She's had some medicine and is resting with Kou at the moment. The Demon King has requested her audience next month."

"Burai-sama? That's rare."

"Her contract with her Demon Weapon is almost complete. He wants her to be prepared for the final soul merging with the soul that resides within it."

"Oh... that's important. But we've got a problem at hand, Ruki-kun."

"What is it?"

"You see, I've kinda kidnapped Sonoda-chan and stole her info. Maeno Takagi and Valios Carpentier are already on their merry way here. Unless we can get someone to bomb their plane and kill everyone else in it, it's big trouble." Kouj's head started to drip cold sweat as the driver spoke nonchalantly. "Ooo Valios is a crazy man. I am not excited to seeing him."

"Me neither. From their current movements I suspect that Kiiru has told them about us capturing Yui. Please keep her and think of something to delay them. I am sure Takagi would try to retrieve her first for information and assistance. Remove any kind of document that relates to the Adam and Eve project that is in her possession. And that includes those in the Rito household. Understood, Rito?"

"Y-Yes." It was as if strands of his straight navy hair had been electrocuted and stood on its ends. As much as he hated being commanded by this arrogant vampire, he was already an accomplice. Following what he said would be the best course of action. "What about those my parents have gotten hold of?"

"Leave it be. They must have already read and spread it, so disposal would be of no significance. Takano, I leave all this to you. Send Kouhime my regards."

"Sure thing!" And with that the call ended. Takano continued driving, humming a familiar tune.

"I recognise this song, but I forgot what it was called." Kouji mumbled, frowning as he tried to recall.

"As expected of a music enthusiast like you. Shall I sing you the song?"

"Go ahead."

" _Nee samete, samete, akumu yo. Iki ga dekinai, kono sekai de. Nee douka, douka, samasete~_ "

"Hikari yo...?"

"Yeap! I just remembered it was Fuyu-nee's recent favourite, guess she told you too huh?"

"..."

* * *

"What exactly is this 'Demon Weapon' talk, Ruki-kun~" Kou sauntered over to him curiously as he sat on his grandiose chair. "Who have you been talking to?"

"Takano."

"Oh, Takano-kun!" Kou tapped his chin. "So don't mind a _short_ explanation?"

"Demon Weapons are basically one of the strongest weapons to exist, and have souls that reside within them. They can contract with their owners according to the residing soul's compatibility with the person in general. Once a contract is made, their souls begin to 'bond'- basically merge for awhile- in order to transfer and adapt to each others power levels. This connection also makes it so that the owner can literally access all functions of the weapon." Ruki paused to take a sip of tea. "As you can see, Fuyuki is close to completing her contract, which is why she has the ability to call her weapon upon will. It's construct has etched within her mind. Of course, she has been experiencing...problems. The final stages involve separating the souls once again, and also the awakening of the residing soul- which caused an abnormal boost in mana as he is beginning to form mana on his own. These contracts last for varied periods of time... Fuyuki's lasts for a decade. So that is the summary of it...understand?"

"...That was long, but okay! I understand." The blond smiled, albeit tiredly. "Due to the abnormal mana charge, she needs the suppression pills... so this is why she's only been sent to negotiations recently huh? Not including her involvement in the Adam and Eve plan."

"Yes. As we all know she is a mercenary. It would not make sense for her to be uninvolved in fights." Ruki finished his tea and picked up his tome. "Have you checked on Eve yet? What is her status?"

"Yuma-kun's doing a fine job guarding her room~ Still... I'm not very fond of the fact Maeki left a _bible_ in there. That thing only brings false hope."

"It is related to _his_ plans. After all, Adam and Eve are derived from the bible." Fuyuki's voice echoed from the kitchen. Kou gave a wry smile. "You are free to interpret it however you want..."

"Yes, Pastor~" He turned back to Ruki and spoke in a whisper. "She's still so into that 'the Bible is subjective' thing."

"Don't forget she was part of a religious family, the leaders of a church even. If not for the death of her human parents she could've easily taken over." Ruki watched his brother put on a disinterested face, resting his chin on his hand. "She is not a very strong believer now, naturally. Also, I agree with her. Let's conclude this topic with that. Kou, please call Eve and Yuma down for dinner."

"Fine." Azusa and Fuyuki appeared to set down the food after Kou left, the latter forming a soft sigh.

"So I assume Kouji is safe." She eyed him carefully.

"Yes he is." Ruki replied, walking over to them. "About him... are you planning to solve that misunderstanding soon?"

"I will. Now is not the right time."

"For him no time will be right. Technically speaking, he would be a useful ally. Connections and underground information about vampire hunters because of his family, ability to create boundaries and effects with talismans, truthful and loyal... he is a rare one. Or are you planning to exploit his conflicted emotions to achieve some sort of goal?"

"It should be clear by now that I would not kill a regular customer of mine." Ruki nodded. She continued. "Sasaki Koujirou... you could say, even I don't know the mastermind behind his death."

"But there is an exception isn't it?" A long pause. "In this country now, there is only one person who can _use a specter_."

"Kouhime Sayuri, leader of the Kouhime Gardens."

* * *

Set on the table were an array of foods Yui did not expect to see. There was a pot of beef stew, a plate of asparagus, cabbage rolls and a free flow of spaghetti. On the side there was what seemed like chocolate layered cake for desert. She expected them to be similar to the Sakamaki's and have more 'posh' looking meals- not that this was bad. It seemed more filling than extravagant, at least. Looking around the table, not everyone appeared pleased about the lineup.

"Maekiiiiii, where's my Vongole Bianco?" Kou whined. "At least cook up some Italian cuisine for once! Please? Can you make me a plate now?"

"We had that yesterday already!" Yuma complained. "I'm not going to eat that much of it again!"

"Pichelsteiner, Spargel, Kohlroulade and Spätzle isn't that appetizing either! I'll eat the Prinzregententorte though." Yui felt a drop of sweat fall off her face as Kou cleanly recited the names of the dishes on the table. She never had much of German food before.

"Germany and Italy were part of the Axis Powers during World War II. Close enough." Fuyuki deadpanned. "Just eat it."

"It doesn't work that way~ Why do you like making German food anyway?"

"Because I'm German?"

"I'll have to agree the Vongole Bianco does look more appealing." Ruki sighed. "This is good as well, though. Fuyuki, please put that beer away. You are still recuperating."

"It's just Weizenbier."

"Don't." To his dismay she had already whisked down a mug of beer before he could take it away from her, but he managed to steal the bottle from her hands and set it aside. "...let's have a proper meal before you indulge yourself in that unpleasant drink."

"Pff, unpleasant drink." Fuyuki snickered before turning silent at noticing Yui's wide-eyed look of confusion. She passed her a bowl of stew. "Eat well. You don't want to be anemic if one of them decides you'd be better off as dinner than my food."

"Y-Yes..." The human mumbled hesitantly. Yuma still seemed to glare at her as she quickly took the bowl. To her right, she was rather grateful that it was Azusa than Kou. The feelings of betrayal, especially with him, still lingered. She'd never spoken much to Azusa, nor did he seem as harmful as the rest. "Um... this portion is rather huge..."

"Give some to me. " Yuma stretched out his hand towards her from the opposite side of the table. She hid the sigh of relief of this normalcy and did as told. Right now the family seemed exactly like they had presented themselves in the beginning, eccentric yet connected. Not that she was letting her guard down, though. "You look pale. Not surprised with all those fang marks all over your body."

"It is to be expected, puting Ayato's blood thirsting condition into account." Ruki rationalised. "We can discuss this later. Come, let us eat."

"Maeki-chan, could you pass me some Spargel?" Azusa asked softly.

"Maeki! I want some too!" Yuma chipped in.

"Take the whole plate, Azusa."

"What's with the sudden bias?" He frowned.

"He'll pass the plate on to you."

"..." Azusa stared at his plate of spaghetti. "I'll...take it all."

"Azusa...?"

"Heh."

"Maeki! He took everything! Well, at least he's finally eating something..."

"Too bad for you." She mumbled as the mountains of food disappeared from her plate. Yui could have sworn she ate half of that tall pot stew by herself. "Hm... I don't have a good feeling..."

"About what?" Yuma nonchalantly asked before his expression turned serious at seeing his sister deep in thought. "Do you sense something?"

"Vallios Carpentier and Maeno Takagi are arriving soon. I can't help but think this is such an inconvenient timing." She finally stopped eating and placed her hands on the table. "If Kouhime Sayuri is indeed the person who murdered Sasaki Koujirou- assuming that it was a separate deal from the one with Karlheinz- we cannot fully trust that Kouhime Gardens will delay _their_ encounter with us. Of course I'd rather not doubt a friend and ally, but the _demon_ within Sayuri's weapon isn't much of a reassurance either."

"She is a necromancer after all. I hope it goes well." Ruki sipped on his wine gracefully. "Yes, _Yui_? Do you want to have some wine as well?"

"No thank you, I can't take alcohol very well." She rejected politely. "... Maeno-san. Thank you for leaving the bible in the room and brewing tea for me."

"Its fine. Your well-being is important to me."

"I heard that you haven't been feeling well. Are you okay?"

"Better than you are after the medicine."

"I see, that's good!"

"You sure are optimistic after being kidnapped."

"...that's because... I have no choice but to trust you. If I keep doubting everything that's happening the only thing I will feel is nervousness."

"I suppose that is right." Fuyuki let out a hint of a smile. "Great. Since you're done with your food, I suggest you take a plate of desert back to your room to enjoy. We need to discuss something...unpleasant. Is that okay with you?"

"Um, yes! I'll be taking my leave now!" With that, Yui hurriedly grabbed the tray of desert and tea, quickly walking away from the living room. The siblings watched her look back worriedly for a second before leaving completely. "...are they really okay though?"

* * *

"...So who the hell is this Sayuri woman you've been talking about for awhile?" Yuma stared at Ruki and Fuyuki, who looked at him at the same time. "You guys are always full of new information. Why don't you explain them properly already?"

"Yeah, he's right! Spit it out~" Kou echoed.

"Basically she's Takano's boss. They're all part of Kouhime Garden's a group of mercenary vampire hunters with religious motives. This group was started from Kouhime family's private security force against the supernatural. Sayuri is the leader because she's a Kouhime." Fuyuki explained. "Although almost impossible for a human to wield a Demon Weapon, or least be a Necromancer, the soul that resides within her weapon is extremely special. It has a contract time of only 2 years, heavily relies on user compatibility, and has massive mana storage. What's more is that its attribute isn't even Necromancy. It's Elemental. Personality-wise, she's the nice rich lady type I suppose...and not very nice when working. That's the gist of her."

"So you don't know how in the world she got her hands of the weapon, or learnt Necromancy whatsoever?" Kou asked.

"No. Naturally they will cover up such traces the best they can."

"They don't seem to have done any action related to the revival or usage of corpses and spirits, nor do they have a history of being Undertakers. I am still curious to why it turned out that way." Ruki put a hand on his chin, thinking deeply. " _That man_ definitely know the answer to this..."

"Maybe." Fuyuki replied curtly. Ruki gave her a glare. "Hey. I respect him, and he is my boss...but he is no god to me. If he were, there would be no need for the Adam and Eve plan. And no need for us."

"...You have a point. I suppose we answered most of your questions, the three of you?"

"So about the plan- we can't suck her blood?" Kou titled his head to the side. "It smells really nice~"

"I suppose... we can. After all _he_ has not made any comment about it." Ruki cleared his throat, snapping Kou back into attention. "Do you...intend to be _Adam_ instead of Ayato?"

"Hm... I wonder? It sounds a bit troublesome, but if I can help _him,_ I don't mind at all~"

"...but Ayato was chosen...will we be better than him?" Azusa silenced the table for a second.

"Well if the plan doesn't go well we can replace him. He is a douchebag after all!" Yuma's proud exclamation only had him receive an awkward side glance from his sister.

"Let's stop it here." Fuyuki clapped her hands together. "Just remember to be careful of Vallios and Takagi. You know half-bloods are weak to vampire hunting weapons."

With that, the siblings retired to their own rooms. Yuma stared at the window whilst laying on his bed, tired from the endless amounts of crap that the two eldest had spewed earlier at dinner. A foreboding sense of danger overcame him. Other than the increase of vampire hunters in the vicinity, it was something else. His head throbbed. _Who was that child with blond hair?_

* * *

Authors Note: OH HI GUYS I AM ALIVE AND WELL. I am so sorry for going on hiatus, but I have been working on alot of details. In fact, please do read everything again because I bet this chapter was the biggest info dump ever. By now I am also pretty sure that my first few chapters don't match up to my current information. _Also, it is highly likely that I discontinue the **original** series because I have bigger plans for it, and plan to revamp it someday._ If you have been with me for a while, you probably noticed the shift and improvement in my writing over the years. I started the original on a whim, obviously enough with the terrible quality, and looking back at it makes me feel that it has a very shallow plot line. If you did enjoy it, thank you and look forward to its renewal!

Over in this chapter we have slightly more information about the new characters, and certain Sakamaki's will have more screentime than others in this arc (sorry not sorry lol). Do not fret, for everyone will get their chance! PS. Have you guys seen the character designs for the next DL game? And am I the only one not really liking it (dude look at that huge ass ribbon Kou got and Shin's villager shirt)? Looking forward to Kino though, who looks like Azusa's and Reiji's lovechild lolz

The song Takano sung was Hikari yo by Kikuo ft. Hatsune Miku.

Thank you for reading! R&R soooOOOO appreciated! IHAVEPLANS4THISSERIESMATE


End file.
